Love's Not a Competition, But Who's Winning?
by Strange.x.And.x.Beautiful
Summary: Edward saved a girl 70 years ago by getting her turned into a vampire, and now she's back to declare her love for him. So he has a choice to make. Evelyn or Bella? Vampire or Human? Who will he choose? ExB, ExOC ...100 Favs! :D...
1. Saved

**Love's Not a Competition (But Who's Winning?)**

**Once again, none of the characters are mine except for Evelyn. They belong to the genius who is Stephenie Meyer (god i wish i had her idea first.)**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Saved

_London – 1930_

Carlisle had brought his small family of vegetarian vampires to his home of England. He had wanted to go back for several years but because of his unpleasant memories he hadn't decided to return until now. He'd brought Esme and Edward with him as an excuse for a holiday; however, both he and Edward knew that he'd brought them here to overcome his demons and settle his uneasiness towards the place he had been born and grew up before he was turned into a vampire.

Esme clutched at Carlisle's hand as they walked though the crowded streets of central London. Edward was pacing behind them trying to ignore the potent smell of blood that was wafting around the market place they'd decided to visit.

Over the past few months Edward's self control had been getting better, he didn't flinch every time a human walked by and he didn't need to ball up his fists to retain control either. Nowadays it was just a delicious smell that he tried to ignore, but because he hadn't fed in just under two weeks, the blood was starting to smell like a dessert he couldn't resist. As they walked past random people some smelt better than others, but none had driven him to the point of falling off the wagon and slaughtering someone in broad daylight.

"How do you like it here Edward?" Carlisle asked over his shoulder.

"It's ok, nothing special." He replied moodily. He just wanted to get away from possible temptation; it was starting to drive him crazy.

"You've been asking me for years what London was like, and now that I've brought you here you don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I thought it'd be different from your stories, but it just looks the same as you described it from your time here." He didn't want to admit that he was hungry in front of them, they'd only start to get worried and lock him away in the house until they left to go back home.

"It has modernised since I left all those years ago."

"There's still poverty and disease everywhere. What's different is that they're using automobiles instead of walking on foot. I could run faster than those things."

"Lighten up Edward." Esme smiled "we're on holiday you're supposed to be enjoying yourself."

"Sorry Esme, it's just everyone's voices. It's giving me a headache." He lied.

"We'll get something to eat later on, maybe that will get rid of your _headache_." Esme said with a forgiving smile, she could tell he was hungry and that he didn't want to show signs of weakness. "Just enjoy the sights for now."

"Thanks." Edward replied with an embarrassed smile "but what sights are there?" he added with a low voice. He had made sure that Esme wasn't listening because he could see in her mind that she just wanted him to enjoy himself, he knew he'd be better once he'd fed.

The low hum of everyone else's thoughts was starting to irritate him as well, all he could hear were unspoken cries of hunger and worry. If he wasn't feeling hunger himself then Edward would've felt compassion towards them, however his hunger was getting in the way of other emotions. He tried not to dwell on his stomach but it was screaming inside to have some form of sustenance. The voices kept ringing in his ears until...

"We're going back now Edward, it's getting late."

A ray of light had finally shone through, it was sunset.

"Finally." He replied as he felt the air around him get colder as the sun was descending into the skyline.

Dinner could not come soon enough.

--

Edward was hunting on his own, the way he liked it. Another reason for hunting alone was that if he, Carlisle and Esme were caught together leaning over the dead body of an animal it would look pretty suspicious and weird. He was sure that the town's people would revert back to pitchforks and torches trying to run them out of the country, and he was sure that Carlisle didn't want another situation like that.

He was running after a fox which he had chased into an abandoned alleyway when he spotted a girl slightly younger than him lying on the floor. She'd lost a lot of blood and the smell was causing the venom in his mouth to disperse. He hadn't been this close to blood since he'd taken to a diet of human blood almost ten years ago.

"Is someone there?" the girl asked hoarsely, she'd been screaming in pain earlier but when nobody came to rescue her she'd stopped. "Please help me." She added pathetically.

Edward held his breath as he approached her, Carlisle had taught him that it was best to block off the sense of smell because it would dull the desire to feed.

"What happened?" he asked her as he carefully picked up her wrist to check the pulse. It seemed slower than normal, she was dying.

"Had a run in with some men." She whispered.

"What did they do?"

"Hit me, everywhere."

"Please lift up your shirt." Edward asked politely.

"Why?"

"I want to see if they've given you internal bleeding." He replied simply.

As she obeyed, Edward found a large bruise covering her stomach.

"You're not from around 'ere are you?" she asked as he put the shirt back down.

"How did you guess?" he joked lightly as he lifted her from the ground. He hoped Carlisle could do something to help.

"Where're you taking me?"

"To a doctor."

"I ain't got no money! He won't see me!" she cried out as she flinched from the pain.

"The doctor we're going to is my father. He won't charge you." He told her soothingly.

She mumbled something before falling unconscious and that's when Edward started to run top speed, he was sure that no one could see him as it was two o'clock in the morning.

He returned to the house they'd decided to rent within two minutes and as soon as he walked in Esme held her nose.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as Edward laid her on the table.

"She had a run in with some men. It looks like they beat her within an inch of her life." Edward explained.

"But why did you bring her here?"

"You need to help her Carlisle, I couldn't let her die."

"Are you sure about this Edward? Her injuries are extensive, she won't last the night."

"Just do what you have to do, please."

"Are you sure this is what she wants?" Carlisle asked seriously, he was going to change another person's life, hopefully for the better.

"I looked into her mind, she's an orphan there's no family to miss her. All she wants is to live."

"Very well then. You and Esme should leave whilst I begin the transformation. Go and get something to eat."

Esme gave her husband a comforting smile and left the house to go and hunt. Edward stood where he was and looked at the unconscious girl on the table. She had a heart shaped face and a small button nose, she had wavy chestnut brown hair and freckles on her cheeks. When he'd looked into her eyes earlier he saw she'd had green eyes, the same colour eyes he'd had before he was changed into a vampire.

"Come on Edward, you need to leave. She'll be fine."

"Take care of her." And then he left until the next morning.

--

At first the screaming was so loud that Carlisle was sure that someone was going to bring the police to the door, luckily for them no one seemed to want to know what was going on in the newly occupied house.

There were various times where the girl had opened her eyes and looked straight at Edward.

"It hurts!" she'd screamed at him "What did you do to me?"

"It'll be over soon." Came every reply as he dabbed her head with a cold cloth, "It'll stop hurting soon I promise."

By the end of the second day she remained silent.

"Is this normal Carlisle?" Edward asked worriedly. "Is she supposed to be quiet?"

"It seems that the pain stage is over." He replied "she should wake up tomorrow and that's when you start training her."

"Me? But I'm no expert."

"Teach her what you know, and then we'll take her to Denali so that she can perfect her skills."

"Is she not staying with us?"

"No, not for now."

"Why?"

"I've taken up that job as a doctor in Forks, and you have enrolled at a school. We do not have enough time to train her."

"If that's what you think is best."

--

It was five in the morning before the girl's eyelids started to flutter.

Carlisle and Esme had gone out leaving Edward and his charge alone. He'd been sitting at her side for the whole three days and they'd decided to stay away for when she woke up.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was an angel standing over her.

"Am I dead?" she asked as lay looking up at him.

"I'm afraid not." He replied.

"Why aren't I dead? I could feel myself fading away and then this terrible pain brought me back and when it left I felt peaceful and now I'm alive?"

"Pretty much. You were dying but I brought you to Carlisle, he changed you so you could live."

"Changed me?"

"Yes, he turned you into a vampire."

"A what?"

"A vampire, but I'm going to train you so that you don't drink human blood."

"Train me?"

"Yes."

"I should be dead." She said sitting up and looking over at a mirror. Her appearance had changed, her eyes were no longer green, they were black. Her skin was now a chalky white but beauty radiated from it, she was a different person now.

Not the orphan girl who'd stolen from the baker, a vampire who'd been saved from the brink of death.

"I couldn't let you die." Edward told her as she started to walk around the room.

"Thank you." She replied as calmness washed through her, this boy had cared enough to stay by her and watch over her like a guardian angel. She was forever in his debt.

"What's your name?"

"Evelyn, but you can call me Evie."

--

_Three Months Later_

The day of separation had come about all too soon, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Evie had arrived in Denali and Tanya was happy to house another vegetarian newborn.

"I'll take good care of her." Tanya had told them in confidence. "Then when she's ready she can come back to live with you."

Edward and Evie gave each other a look of unease before she stepped away from him to stand next to Tanya.

"I'll be fine. Edward's taught me the basics." Evie smiled over in Carlisle and Esme's direction. "I'll be the top student by the time I come back."

"Take care Evie." Esme said as she held Edward's hand tightly. She could see that he was going to miss her. If Carlisle hadn't decided to send her to Tanya's she had hoped that Edward and Evie would become romantically attached, but it wasn't meant to be.

Edward walked over to Evie and pulled her into a hug.

"Come back as soon as possible." He breathed into her ear.

"I'll miss you most Edward."

"I'll miss your stupid accent."

"I'll miss yours too."

She let go of him and walked into her new home.

That was the last day she saw the Cullen's before returning seventy years later to be reintroduced as a member of the family.

**There's the button below, do whatever you want with it :)**


	2. New Arrival

New Arrival

**Thank you so much for all the postive feedback that everyone posted on Monday. I was so overwhelmed with the amount of emails i had in my inbox from everyone reviewing, favouriting etc. I've made this chapter slightly longer and edited a number of times so it was perfect :)**

**Also, i would've posted this up last night but fanfic went down so i couldn't log in :( but now i can (obviously)**

_Forks - 2007_

The sound of the shrill doorbell reverberated off the walls of the Cullen mansion, but everyone already knew to be expecting a visitor. Alice had foreseen this visit last week, and Carlisle and Esme had been preparing ever since. They'd kept the news a secret from Edward (which was harder than it sounded) as they wanted him to enjoy the visit the most. Luckily for them, he was around Bella's as usual so they had time to let Evie settle in before he was reunited with her.

Esme quickly opened the door and pulled Evie into the tightest hug imaginable.

"Oh Evie, why has it taken you so long to visit?" she asked as she took a step back and surveyed the second of her vampire 'children'. She still looked the way she did on the day they'd parted ways, the exception being a change of clothes.

"Perfection isn't easy." Evie smiled, "and I wanted to reach Edwards level as I knew he'd probably be pro by now." She hesitated before looking over at Carlisle "but I could never beat you. The master of self control."

"It's nice to have you home Evelyn." He greeted before hugging her also. He turned to the stairway to introduce the rest of his family. "This is Emmett." He said pointing over to his curly haired son who gave an over exaggerated wave, "Rosalie" she just nodded her head as she eyed the newcomer curiously, "Alice" she was the only sibling who walked over and gave Evie a hug before returning to her spot. "...And Jasper." He gave a warm smile and nodded at her also.

"Wow, the family's grown in size." Evie smiled as she felt automatic acceptance. "I hope this doesn't put you out, but...I was kinda hoping I could hang round for a bit."

"It doesn't put us out Evie. You can stay as long as you like." Carlisle answered nonchalantly "You can share a room with Edward."

Alice widened her eyes at Carlisle as if to be warning him of something.

"What is it Alice?" he asked her.

"It's just...I think Bella would object to Edward sharing his room with a girl. Especially one she's never met."

"Can she share with you then?" he enquired.

Alice's eyes lit up, it looked like she had a new person to dress up like a Barbie. Bella was never any fun when it came to stuff like that. "Of course she can."

"Ok, you can share with Alice then." He said looking back to Evie.

"Thank you." She grinned but she just had to ask..."Who's Bella? Is she another vampire?"

"I hoped Edward would talk to you about her later." Carlisle sighed awkwardly, "But seeing as Bella has been mentioned..."

"Bella is Edward's human girlfriend." Esme answered for him. She could tell it was going to be a touchy subject for Evie.

"Human?" Evie asked now confused. "The hunter is dating the..._hunted_?"

"Something like that." Esme replied with an air of amusement.

Someone appeared at the top of the stairway looking almost as angel-like as the day she'd met him.

"Now why didn't anyone inform me that this toe rag was coming back?" he asked loudly as he ran full speed down the stairs and caught Evie up in his arms.

His other siblings gave each other looks of confusion, there was an obvious unspoken bond between the two and nothing good was to come from it they suspected. They walked away to Rosalie's room to discuss the situation that was presenting itself before them in the hallway.

"Edward! You're squashing me!" she giggled hysterically.

"I'll leave you two to get reacquainted." Esme smiled as she left the now empty hallway with Carlisle.

"Your accent's changed." He pointed out; it seemed to disappoint him that she'd lost her common English accent.

"Seventy years in the States is sure to change it a little." She reminded him grinning at the fact he still hadn't put her down yet. "Anywho, I hear that you're dating a human.", that's when he put her back on the ground.

His eyes lit up as he replied, "Oh yes, Bella. She's amazing Evie, you have to meet her. I only left her quickly so I could change for tomorrow."

"You stay with her?" she paused before continuing "All night?" she sounded revolted. The thought of spending so much time with a human seemed so unnatural.

"Yes I do. Where's the problem in that?"

"No problem." She replied quickly, "but wow, your self control is way better than mine. I can only stand roughly nine hours around a human before it starts to make me feel hungry."

"I've had longer to perfect it." He grinned.

"Always the show-off." Evie sighed as she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Want to come with me and unofficially meet Bella? You don't have to stay long. It'd just be nice to have some company whilst she's asleep."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Evie cringed, she wasn't sure if her self control was ready for a whiff of human right now, especially if the human was someone her friend cared so much about.

"Unless you just want to meet her at school tomorrow." His grin had flopped as his topaz coloured eyes seemed to lose their spark.

"Don't pull that face Eddie; you know I give into anything when you pull that face."

"That's why I pulled it." He smiled again as Evie's heart melted. "Come on." He said taking her hand and pulling her along to the front door.

"What about my bags?" Evie questioned as they broke into a sprint as soon they reached the forest. They ran along hand in hand with Edward leading the way.

"Someone will take care of them." He told her as the wind whipped through his bronze coloured hair.

He came to a stop outside a house that just came off the forest, there was a police cruiser and an old red truck parked in the driveway and the top window on the left side of the house was open.

"Doesn't she get cold with that window open?" Evie asked him curiously.

"It means she wants me to come in." He explained as he took a crouching jump and landed effortlessly through the open window. "Come on." He hissed.

Evie rolled her eyes and copied him. As she sailed through the window the smell of Bella's blood hit her like she'd just walked into a brick wall. She sharply took an intake of breath to steady her breathing and the urge to kill.

"Evie?" Edward whispered worriedly, he was starting to have second thoughts about introducing his girlfriend to his friend.

"I'm fine." She whispered back as she shook her head to try and come to her senses. Unconsciously she'd balled up her fists to retain control, but she was now releasing them as the smell became easier to bare.

Evie then focused her attention on the brunette on the bed sleeping softly.

"What do you think?" he asked as he slid into the bed next to Bella. Even in her sleep she turned to curl into his side and without thinking he started to draw circles on her bare shoulder with his finger.

"She's beautiful Edward. And she smells good too." She joked.

"Teeth off. She's mine." He joked back.

"I'm glad you found happiness Edward. Your letters seemed...unfulfilled before." She walked over from the window to the rocking chair and slid her skinny frame into it "I just thought it was because you missed me." She slipped in slyly with a smile to match.

"I did miss you Eve." He replied looking over to her amber coloured eyes. "But I couldn't mope around without you forever. It's taken you seventy years to come back in the first place."

She sat in silence wishing she'd learned perfection quicker, then she and Edward might've had a chance of getting together. There was no chance now; he was in love with the human.

"After you went to live in Denali, Carlisle felt sorry for me and a couple of years later we found Rosalie. He changed her so I could have a companion. But, it didn't work out the way they wanted it to, so when I informed them I had no attachment except for brotherly love for her they decided to leave me be. Rosalie found Emmett and later on Alice and Jasper showed up. I was happy yet unaware of what I was missing in life. Then I met Bella and everything changed. I started feeling human emotions that I thought I'd already understood. In reality I hadn't understood yet alone experienced them properly until I was around Bella."

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Yes," he smiled contentedly as he looked at Bella's sleeping figure "and it's the most powerful emotion I've ever felt."

Bella started to stir in her sleep. She tossed and turned a few times before reaching out to him.

"Edward!" she shouted out as she sprung from the mattress with her eyes wide open and her breathing ragged.

"I'm here." He told her in a soothing voice as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "What were you dreaming of?"

"The Volturi." She whispered as she sobbed into his cold shoulder. He patted her hair comfortingly and breathed in her delicious scent.

"They're not here. You're safe. There's nothing to worry about."

Bella nodded and looked around her room just in case he'd overlooked something that could be lurking in the shadows. As she looked over to her rocking chair she stiffened. "Who's that?" she panicked as she clutched at his shirt.

"This is my friend Evie. She won't hurt you. She's come to visit from Denali."

"Denali? Isn't that Tanya's coven?"

"Yes, Carlisle changed her back in 1930, he sent her to live with Tanya to learn self control and now she's come back to live with us."

Bella nodded yet her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"She's worried that I came onto you whilst you came to visit in Denali." Evie interjected looking over at Bella's expression.

Edward's head whirled round to look into Evie's eyes. "You can hear what she's thinking?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why? Can't you?" she asked simply.

Bella just sat frozen in Edward's arms unsure as to how this female vampire could hear her thoughts.

"What's your power?" Bella asked hesitantly trying to make sense of it all.

"Distraction." Evie replied with a note of pride in her voice. "I just distracted your mind into thinking that it wasn't being entered. Edward can't hear my thoughts either, but that's because I can distract him with another person's thoughts. I could make you avert your eyes from me so that it looks like I'm not here. I could make it so you don't see or hear me at all, make it look like I'm invisible. When really, I'm standing right next to you." She paused to let the notion settle in. "Comes in handy when someone's coming after me, shame I didn't have this power when I was human." She added.

"You had the power of distraction when you were human, it just wasn't this powerful." Edward commented. "That's why you were a good thief."

"Not good enough." Evie pointed out.

"Does it work for other people?" Bella interrupted now interested, she still felt a small threat from this vampire but she was starting to loosen up as Evie was being so open and honest.

"You mean could I hide you from someone? Sure, so long as I was holding on to you and concentrating real hard. It's more complicated when you're trying to hide another person."

Edward sat in thought for a second before speaking, "Yes, your right." he looked gleeful and smug at the same time, it was as if he'd just figured out the meaning of life. "Now you don't need to run away to hide from the Volturi Bella, Evie can hide you from them."

"No Edward." Bella answered in a harsh tone. "You're changing me. Your family voted on it."

"Wait a minute. You _want_ to be a vampire? And how comes I didn't get a vote?" Evie interrupted.

"Yes I want to become a vampire. But what's more interesting is that apparently you're part of his family." Bella questioned as she was puzzled by this new fact.

"I'm the second Cullen child to be precise." She replied smugly. "Had Eddie not told you about me?"

"I didn't tell anyone about you Eve." He told her with a guilty look in his eye. "Remember Carlisle introduced you to the rest of the family."

"I can't believe this..." Evie gasped "We used to be as thick as thieves, and since I left, you acted like I was never part of the family." She paused whilst looking straight into his eyes "You disgust me Edward Cullen."

Evie made it look like she'd stormed out the window in revulsion, but she'd really used her power of distraction to stay in her seat and eavesdrop on Edward's excuses.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about her Edward?" Bella asked suspicious.

"I don't know. It hurt to think of her." He replied quietly.

"Why did it hurt to think of her? Why's she so special to you?"

"Because I saved her and allowed Carlisle to change her into a vampire so she could live." he explained. "We became very close in the three months she spent with us, and then she was sent away from me."

"You what?" Bella said with anger rising in her whispers, an onset of tears were starting to expel from her eyes. "You changed someone you barely knew into a vampire and yet you won't change me. You're so hypocritical Edward."

"Evie was beaten within an inch of her life. What was I supposed to do? Let her die in the street?"

"I don't know Edward, I just don't know. But I don't like the feeling she gives out, I feel like she's silently threatening me, like I'm a rival or something."

"Don't be silly. Evie's not like that. She knows that I love you."

"She can read my mind and she used it against me to get on your good side! You don't think that's threatening?"

"She didn't know that I couldn't read your mind. We used to read everyone's minds and talk about it when I was teaching her. It's an old habit, it's not her fault she didn't know about the barrier between me and you."

"Fine she's forgiven for that." Bella informed him before changing the subject "So am I right to assume that will she be enrolling tomorrow?"

"Yes, she will be. It turns out she's planning on staying for the year. I heard Carlisle deciding to send her there when I got home."

"Great." she replied sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you Bella? Evie is my closest friend and you're acting like she's the villain. She didn't do anything wrong."

"How is she your closest friend if you haven't even mentioned her in seventy years? And I have a right to feel like she's the villain. It's not your mind she's rummaging around in is it?" she grumbled as she turned over to go back to sleep.

"If you left Jacob for seventy years, do you think you'd find it easy to talk about him even though you missed him every single day?" Edward asked as he argued his innocence.

He was only answered with silence.

Bella silently agreed with him, but she didn't want it to show. He didn't need to know that he was right all the time.

Whilst lying there she knew that there was something about Evie she didn't like, she knew that this dislike was far from being resolved and she knew this situation wasn't going to get better. As Bella fell back into the ease of sleep, she felt Edward's cold body press against hers. So long as he was with her she had nothing to worry about.

At the end of their arguement Evie had left the bedroom silently and returned back to the Cullen mansion to acquaint herself with the other siblings. She wanted to get to know everyone better so that her stay would be a nice one. However, she didn't mind annoying Bella though. She was a human.

Both women knew that school tomorrow was going to be..._difficult _to say the least.

**There's the button. You know what to do ;)**


	3. Rivalry

Rivalry

**Thanks again everyone for reviews for the last chapter :) i've been working on this chapter all day. (Even in my lessons at college tut tut) so i hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh, before i forget, i don't own the names of the cars mentioned, the trainers or whatever else doesn't belong to me.**

When Bella woke up the next morning Edward had already left to get the car for their journey to school.

Charlie had also left already to go to work, leaving her with a free bathroom to try and look as human as possible in preparation for when she met Edward.

Last night had been odd to say the least. She wasn't sure if her conversation with Evie and Edward had been a dream or reality. It was hard to differentiate what was real and what was imagination when it came to Bella's life since she arrived in Forks two years ago. Only a trip to school would reveal whether it was the former or the latter regarding the figure of Evie Cullen.

Bella got washed, dressed and managed to eat a granola bar before she heard a car pull up outside. She took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, before running out the door with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Standing there at the passenger side of a silver Volvo was the most beautiful figure she'd ever seen. His bronze hair shone in the light that managed to filter through the clouds, his topaz coloured eyes seemed to smoulder as he gazed into her chocolate brown, and the smile playing on his lips was irresistible. No matter how many times she saw him each day, it still took her breath away just like the first day they'd met.

"Good morning." He greeted her smiling his uneven smile that made her legs feel like jelly.

Bella stumbled as she made her way over to him. Her footing always became more awkward when she saw him. "Morning." She greeted him back before he brought her into his arms to kiss her lightly. He kissed her along the hollow of her throat up to her earlobe, and then along her jaw line before finally reaching her lips. Before his lips touched her own Bella breathed in his cool breath and started to feel dizzy.

Did he always have to have this effect on her?

Breathing in shakily she tried to ready herself for him to kiss her but every time her heart started to beat wildly and her breathing stopped. Once he broke away he laughed as always.

"Bella breathe." He told her as she started to feel even dizzier from the lack of oxygen she'd just deprived her lungs from.

Evie looked out from the back window and gave a look of disgust as to what she saw outside. She tapped the glass loudly to attract their attention (mainly Edward's).

"When you two have finished kissing I'd like to get to school." She grumbled as she wound the window down.

Edward laughed lightly at her expression and Bella's mouth turned in a frown.

So last night wasn't a dream. Evie was really here and really going to drive her crazy, it would've been better if she were a dream.

"Stop whining. We've got ages till classes start." He replied as he opened the passenger door for Bella.

"Why didn't you take Rosalie's car?" Bella asked irritably as she sat in the passenger seat and strapped herself in.

"She and Emmett have gone to uni _remember._" Evie explained with an innocent smile. Bella's irritation towards her was very amusing to watch, especially when Edward just let it go over his head. "And before you ask...Jasper and Alice took the motorbike Edward gave him. So this was my only choice."

Bella crossed her arms and started to sulk as Edward started the engine.

Why did vampires have to be such know it alls?

"So will you be buying a car anytime soon?" Bella hinted as she tried to find a lighter side to Evie's character.

"I don't know." Evie replied as she looked out of window to watch the scenery pass by. "I never really learnt to drive in Denali." She could see irritation flash on Bella's face once again as she added "Maybe you could teach me sometime Edward. One on one lessons."

Edward looked in the rear-view mirror and grinned at her. "Shouldn't you be focusing on homework before thinking of driving first?" he asked as he tried to maintain peace on Bella's part.

"School's going to be a doddle. Why do I need to worry about homework when I've studied it all before?"

"Why come to school again then?" Bella muttered under her breath, unfortunately she wasn't quiet enough.

An awkward silence ensued before they reached the car park.

"We're here." Edward announced. As soon as he opened his mouth he heard both doors open and the girls could not get out of the car fast enough.

"See you in lessons." Evie shouted as she walked towards the office with her bag already out of the boot, she left Bella and Edward alone standing by the car feeling tense.

"What did she mean see you in lessons?" Bella asked as they starting walking towards class.

"She'll be joining our year." He replied simply. He had hoped that they would get on, but Bella's blatant dislike for Evie wasn't going to change any time soon.

"She only looks fifteen! Why would she join our classes?" Bella was flabbergasted; she was hoping lessons would be like normal, just her and Edward. But it seemed her wish had gone unfulfilled.

"She was sixteen when she was changed; she's being classed as a 'gifted student' and moved up two years."

"Great. I'm going to be put to shame by _another_ vampire who, more importantly looks _younger than me_!"

"Will you just relax Bella? You're being so melodramatic today."

"Oh to be a _human _and dramatic." Bella replied acidly. She wasn't sure what it was, but Evie just kept bringing out the worst in her.

"Come on." He told her as he kissed her cheek. "Let's go to trig." Edward placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into class.

The physical contact between them made her feel better, even if it was only until class had started.

Mr Varner had decided to give them a pop quiz in which she groaned aloud with the rest of the class. Trig was Bella's least favourite subject. Having it first thing in the morning was horrible enough, but now she had to do a pop quiz...Could this day get any worse?

Edward just sat placidly next to her with his exercise book open already, he knew about this test before they'd walked into the class.

Just as they were about to start, the door opened and Bella rolled her eyes to the heavens. It could only be one person.

"Sorry I'm late." Evie apologised laying on the sweetness extra thick. "I got lost on the way here."

"_**Sure you did**_" thought Bella sarcastically. "_**I bet you knew the layout as soon as you looked at the map.**_"

Evie inclined her head slightly in Bella's direction as if she'd heard what she'd thought.

"_**Serves you right for listening, doesn't it?**_"

Evie was silent for a millisecond before continuing "They told me at the office to give you this." She reached into her jean pocket as she took out a slip of paper.

"Are you sure you're in the right class Miss erm..."

"Cullen, sir. And I think I'm in the right class. This is senior trigonometry isn't it?"

"Yes it is but I'm still unsure as to why you're here. Were you part of gifted and talented at your old school Miss Cullen?"

"Yes I was sir. That's why I'm here."

"If you're sure." He sighed at he looked at the slip of paper, "So Cullen is it...I'm assuming you're a relative of Edward's then." He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm his cousin." She smiled over in Edward's direction. The way in which she smiled at him made Bella seethe and her blood boil. "First name's Evie by the way."

"Well, take a seat then Evie. We're just about to start a pop quiz. Just do your best."

"I'll try." She replied as she walked gracefully to the end of the class.

Her chestnut brown hair was tied back into a lazy ponytail, but it looked as if a hair stylist had been to work on it all morning. Her plain white t-shirt was hugging her skinny frame and her torn jeans showed glimpses of her pale skin. To finish off her look she had worn a black pair of converse all stars trainers.

Although Evie was dressed like any young sixteen year old, she looked like she should belong on the cover of a 'Cosmo' magazine. Bella could not feel anything but jealousy at this moment.

On her way to the desk Mr Varner had assigned her to, many male students heads turned to take another look at Evie as she walked down the aisle. Edward had the feeling that Evie would turn out to be another Rosalie. Beautiful but not interested in anyone human.

"Well that was an entrance and a half." Edward whispered as she took the desk next to him and Bella.

"Got to make a lasting impression haven't I?" she replied in a normal sounding voice even though they'd started the test. Bella was sure that Evie was averting everyone's attention away from their conversation. Thankfully she wasn't her powers against her again; she was allowing Bella to be part of the conversation.

"Have you revised for this test Bella?" Evie asked politely as she took her book and pencil case out of her bag.

"Not really, but hopefully I'll scrape through." She replied using a normal voice.

"Miss Swan!" Mr Varner snapped "This is an exam, will you please be quiet!"

Evie broke into silent laughter but she was stopped short by a threatening hiss from Edward.

"That was unfair Evelyn. You did that deliberately didn't you?"

"It was only a bit of fun." She hissed back "I won't do it again." She looked at the desk and started her exam only pausing to 'think about the answer' once.

"What were you two hissing about?" Bella asked worriedly in a whisper.

"I was telling her off for doing that to you." He replied keeping his head down and filling in the answers on the page.

Bella looked over Edward's shoulder to catch Evie's eye and gave her a smug smile of victory. What Bella was returned with was a look of malevolence before Evie decided to make her avert her eyes back to the paper.

She didn't allow Bella to look in her direction for the rest of the lesson.

--

Lunch was slightly better for Bella as Evie had decided to keep herself occupied by talking to Alice and Jasper on a different table. They were talking animatedly about what car she should buy when she learnt to drive.

"You could get an Aston Martin." Alice suggested as she tossed an apple between both hands.

"Or a Lamborghini." Jasper added as he took the apple in mid air and placed it on his tray before holding Alice's hand on the table.

"These sound like cars you two both want" she pointed out, "but I want something I can drive around which will blend in." Evie continued "just something simple, like Edward's Volvo." She looked over at Edward and Bella who were deep in conversation. It didn't look like they were arguing, but that was because she knew that she hadn't been brought up in conversation. Bella was trying to act as normal as possible whilst she was alone with him.

"How about a Mini Cooper?" Jasper asked as he broke Evie out of her reverie.

"Hmmm, I like it." She smiled with a satisfied grin. "Especially when we take into account where I originate from. I could have the Union Jack on the top."

"Sounds good." Alice agreed "However, it's time to go." she reminded them both as she rose from her seat with her tray of uneaten food. "Jasper, can you go and get Edward please? Tell him that the sun is going to make an appearance."

He nodded and then walked over to Edward and Bella's table to find them talking about Jacob.

"I haven't seen him in a while and I'm worried about him" Bella explained to Edward who had a stony expression on his face.

"You mean to say that he called you and guilt tripped you into going to see him." He stated without needing to read her mind. Jacob was so predictable and Bella fell for the guilt trip every time.

"We don't need to go into the technicalities about it, but that's the outline of the conversation we had last night over the phone." She replied with a weak smile before she spotted Jasper in front of them, Alice and Evie were bringing up the rear after they'd dumped their uneaten food in the bin. "Hey Jasper." Bella greeted him casually.

"Hey Bella." He replied warmly. "Sorry to interrupt but Alice saw the weather changing." He informed them both.

"The sun?" Bella groaned. She was going to be left alone at school whilst Evie got to spend extra time with her boyfriend. Obviously the day had just gotten worse.

"Yes." Jasper replied looking sympathetically at the crestfallen Bella.

"I'll see you later." Edward told her as he rose from the table. Bella followed suit unable to let go of his hand. He smiled at her and kissed her softly and sweetly in front of everyone in the cafeteria. "Rosalie brought up your truck so you won't have to walk home. I'll come visit you once you're finished at school."

"Well I've decided since you're leaving, I'm going to visit Jacob instead of going home. I'll be at La Push for a few hours, so you don't need to come and see me till later." Bella informed him. The main reason for going to see Jacob was that she could tell him everything that had been going on. He'd be able to see her side of story properly, he'd sympathise with her. Unlike Edward who was blinded by his intense friendship for the person who was making her life hell. The other reason for her visit was that she knew that Edward was jealous of Jacob. Jacob had been the one that took care of Bella throughout the period he'd left her; Edward had thought that it was better to be apart rather than together and in 'danger'.

Bella was afraid to think of his and Evie's relationship as anything other than friendship, but the notion of attraction between them would make her paranoid, even crazy. All those thoughts about Denali would be brought to the surface again and she wouldn't be able to put them to the back of her mind.

"If that is what you wish." He sighed as he left the cafeteria with his siblings.

When they reached the car park the sun was still hidden behind the clouds. However, Alice had left them enough time to return home safely without getting caught out in the sunlight, especially as Jasper was driving his motorbike.

"See you back at home." Alice winked as she sat behind Jasper and wrapped her arms around his waist. The engine roared to life and she squealed with pleasure before he sped off down the road.

Evie watched them until they disappeared from sight and then focused her attention on Edward whose face was downcast.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she leant next to him against the car and locked her arms around his waist.

"I don't like leaving Bella. Let alone leave her in the company of a werewolf." He replied morosely as he leant his head onto her shoulder.

"There are werewolves residing here? And you let Bella near them?" Evie gasped, Forks was turning out to be a danger zone for vampires.

"Bella's best friend Jacob is one of them. He's one of two pack leaders to be precise. What's worse about this situation is that he's also vying for her affection. Their friendship is rather blurred between friendship and love, but that's because Jacob pushes the boundaries."

"That's not right; this Jacob seems to me like a stupid dog. Can't he see that she's head over heels for you?" she pointed out as much as she hated to say it "Next you'll be telling me that Bella's got Frankenstein trying to win her over as well." She joked to try and lighten his mood.

"I hope not." He replied with a hint of a smile. "Although I reckon Charlie would still like Frankenstein better than me."

"No one could like Frankenstein better than you. So, come on misery! Stop focusing on things you _think_ are bad." She poked him in the sides and his head rose to her level making the distance between their faces smaller. He looked deep into her amber coloured eyes and gave her a confused look. If Bella were watching she would've recognised it as the look he'd give her when he was trying to figure out her thought processes. She ignored his intense stare to distract him "Look, the sun's coming out and I'd rather not blind everyone within a five mile radius. They might think there's something wrong with me."

He pulled his face away from hers so quickly that he was already at the driver's side of the car before she could finish blinking. "Don't you have to get that slip signed and give it in at the end of the day?" he asked in a big brother like manner.

"I distracted all my teachers into signing it." She winked mischievously as she opened the passenger door. "The receptionist will see the slip in her tray at the end of the day and assume I'd given it to her."

"What are you like eh? Skipping lessons on the first day."

"I'm like a thief from the thirties who skipped school every day in order to make herself some money. Now let's get moving before I fall asleep here."

With that, Edward laughed and turned on the engine so that they could shelter in the Cullen mansion for the rest of the afternoon.

It was nice having Evie around when he had to leave Bella. It made the ache within his chest become fainter, and that did not bode well for Bella.

**All you Edward/Evie shippers will be happy with what i've planned in the next chapter. They get some alone time whilst Bella's visiting Jacob. Excited?**

**There's the button...do with it want you want.**


	4. Alone

Alone

**Because there was so much hate towards Evie from the previous chapter i've let her nicer side come out now she just with Edward. So I hope you enjoy :)**

**Also i've used Edward's previous last name of Masen and Evie's previous last name of Brown. Just thought i'd warn you now just in case you get confused.**

At the Cullen mansion Evie and Edward were relaxing in his room whilst watching the modern version of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.

"What a mess they're in." Edward commented as he leant further back into the black leather sofa.

"Humans don't know what they want." Evie replied as she watched Hermia caught in between the affection of two men. "They're always torn between decisions that they think are trivial. In fact the answer is always pretty simple. Follow your heart."

"Love is a complex notion. I don't expect you to understand it." Edward stated as he looked in her direction. "You know it's real when you feel an intense passion for another person, a sense that no one else in the world could be as right for you apart from that one beautiful being. You feel jealousy when you see someone other than you around them, and it drives you crazy, but it doesn't consume you because you know that they love you. And only you. You feel pain when you're away from them because your hearts are so connected, that you feel like part of it is missing when you're not with them. You know that you could die for that person if you had to, because you know that they're the most important being in your life and you will shield and protect them for as long as you live."

Evie looked wide eyed into his serious topaz eyes. For love to be put so beautifully and so passionately it made her want to curl up in a ball and just stay next to him forever.

Of course she felt passion for him; she knew there was no other person in the world that would be good enough for her except for Edward. She felt jealous every time Bella kissed him and it drove her crazy, but she never did anything because she knew deep down, that he had eyes for none other than Bella. Seventy years of pain in her chest had torn her apart and it had only stopped throbbing the moment he'd appeared on the stairs yesterday. Finally, she knew that she would die for him if she had to, because he had been the most important person in her life since the moment he'd found her down the abandoned alleyway. He would be the one, the only person she would ever love, even if he didn't love her back. He'd just have to remain oblivious, she wouldn't do anything to hurt him and if that meant leaving him to be happy with Bella, then so be it.

"Why do you love Bella?" she asked him curiously. He'd just explained what love felt like, but she wanted to know why he felt all his for Bella. He was risking everything to be with her, he was continuously fighting the urge to kill her because her blood smelt so good, but was Bella really worth all that resistance?

"I love her because she's different to everyone else, whether they're normal or supernatural. She sees things people should never see and yet, she deals with it in a way that no one else could. She's the only person in the world apart from you who that I cannot read, in mind or by physical expression and that just drives me wild! Every face she pulls I want to know everything behind it, but she finds it hard to explain. But I think it's the way she makes me feel. She makes me feel as human as I'll ever be and that's what I love her most for."

"Wow. Do you think that she loves you with that much intensity?"

"I am certain of that. I actually think that she loves me with a lot more intensity than I do her." Edward replied smiling a little sadly. "I know this because she's willing to give up her mortal life just to spend eternity with me."

"So why don't you let her become a vampire then?"

"I'm opposed to it because it would be selfish of me to make her give all that up in order to be with me."

"She'd be losing mortality sure, but she'd be gaining you. I don't think even I could ask for a better trade."

"You don't need to say all this to keep me happy Evie. I'll be keeping Bella human for as long as I can, just in case she changes her mind. Because after that we can't go back to the way we were, well, not straight away. She'll be a newborn and she'll need a lot of training just like you did."

"You said to me that love is complex." Evie explained as her eyes flickered to the TV she spotted Puck and Oberon scheming against Titania to teach her a lesson. "It seems pretty simple to me. You and Bella are so in love with each other that you're fighting on the opposite side for exactly the same thing. Each other's happiness. The only way that's going to happen is if you change her. Then you'll get your fairytale ending."

"Bella's already living her fairytale." Edward argued "Princesses don't become monsters by the end of the book."

"Are you trying to argue that yours and Bella's story is a traditional one? Because last time I looked, vampires weren't taking the role of the prince."

"So who are you supposed to be Miss Know-It-All?" he asked with a grin, their serious conversation had taken a happier turn. The film was still running but they weren't really watching it anymore.

"I don't know. This is your fairytale, you choose who you want me to be."

"If we're going against tradition then I'd have you as my trusty sidekick."

"So the young vampire prince is aided by his female sidekick to hang out with the human princess?"

"That sounds about right."

"I'm assuming that the evil werewolf is to be played by none other than Bella's best friend Jacob?" Evie grinned at him.

"If that's what you think." He shrugged as he smiled back.

"Why did we start talking about fairytales again?" Evie asked confused, they'd smoothly moved from something deep and meaningful to something stupid.

"Because your train of thought is non linear, it jumps all over the place. One minute we're having a conversation about love, and next we're talking about vampire princes and evil werewolves."

"And how would you know that my mind is non-linear if you can't read it?" Evie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I just have to listen to your conversations to figure that one out."

"So what do you wanna do now? I think we've had enough of Shakespeare and his trials of the heart." Evie sprung up from the sofa and switched off the TV. She stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips and her brown hair tumbled down her back as she brushed it away from her shoulders.

"What do you feel like doing then?"

"How about a driving lesson?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"Not today." He told her, he knew that she'd been talking cars with Alice and Jasper earlier on. He saw a nice red Mini Cooper in Alice's mind and he knew it must have been what they'd decided on.

"Let me race you then."

"What do you mean by race?" Edward asked intrigued by her proposal.

"Bare foot race. Me against you. Last one to the meadow is a loser."

"Are you being serious?"

"Deadly." She replied taking her trainers off. "You afraid you're gonna lose Masen?"

"Far from it Brown."

Edward had now stood up and was removing his own shoes. She watched him with a grin on her face; she was planning to cheat of course just so she'd win.

"Let's get Emmett to start it." She suggested as she took his hand and dragged him down the landing. She knocked on Rosalie's bedroom door and she opened it with a curious smile as she saw their hands interlinked. "Do you know where Emmett is?" Evie asked innocently.

"Downstairs trying to play Jasper at chess." Rosalie replied as she threw her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Thanks Rose." Edward replied pulling a sheepish face as he was lead away from her room and down the staircase.

"There you are Emmett." Evie shouted as Jasper took his rook with his bishop.

He looked up and broke into a smile which showed his dimples. "What do you want me for Evie?"

"I've challenged Edward to a race; I wanted you to start it."

"Edward's pretty quick Eve. You won't beat him." Emmett warned her.

"So you say. Come on, let's see who's quicker shall we?"

Jasper stood up in interest and followed them all out into the garden. Alice appeared from the garage and joined them; she wasn't sure who was going to win so it was an interesting race to watch.

"On your marks!" Emmett boomed.

Evie and Edward took crouching stances on the ground.

"Get set!"

They both lifted their bums into the air.

"Go!"

They sprinted full speed across the grass. Their skin was gleaming out in the sunlight; hair was whipping against the wind and their feet hardly touched the ground.

Edward was ahead of her but only by a couple of paces. He turned his head round to pull a smug grin of victory as they were approaching their destination.

That's when Evie decided to cheat.

Suddenly Edward couldn't see Evie anymore; he looked around only slowing his sprint marginally as he tried to look for her. This decrease of speed was all she needed; only beating him by a couple of inches she reappeared in front of him as they crossed an invisible finish line.

"Ha! I win!" she giggled.

"You distracted me! I demand a rematch."

"Alice must've seen the outcome. I don't think she's going to let you live this one down sadly."

"I want a rematch. Back to the house." Edward demanded furious as he looked at her dancing around the meadow in victory.

"I'm tired. No more running." She replied lying on the smooth bed of grass in the centre and looking into the sky.

"You're a cheat." He stated as he sat beside her looking moodily into the trees surrounding them.

"You didn't say I couldn't use my powers against you."

"I thought you were going to play fair."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to never trust a thief."

"I won't next time." He grumbled.

"Come on Eddie, smile. It's a beautiful day and we don't have to sit in a stuffy classroom going over something we could teach better than the teacher."

"I don't feel like smiling right now."

"If I said I was sorry would you forgive me?"

"Tell everyone that I won and I will." He told her as he looked up into her eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do I have to?" Evie groaned as she started to weave a plait into her hair. He looked at her wordlessly and she decided to give in. "Fine, you're record is untarnished."

His face broke into a huge smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

Why did she have to love a taken vampire?

"Have you ever thought about a life where Bella fell in love with someone else?" she asked looking straight ahead instead of looking at his face.

"It's crossed my mind from time to time." He answered. "There is that possibility, and the unselfish side of me wants so much for that to happen. I want her to do all those human things; grow up, get married, have children, grandchildren and then have the fortune to die. But the more selfish side of me refuses to let Bella go because I know that I can't live without her. I already established that a year ago when I thought she'd killed herself. It seems to me that life has no meaning without Bella in it. However, I've always said to her that I'd be around for as long as she wanted me, not once has she told me to stay away."

"So if that ever happened, would you look for someone else?"

"Probably not. There's only one Bella in the world and she's the only person I want to be with."

"You know I wish I had what you do Edward." Evie told him as the wind blew and a strand of hair blew away from the rest.

"You will find love Evie. You've just got to look for him."

"What if I've found the person I love but I know that it's never going to happen?"

"How do you know that this person doesn't love you back? You won't know until you open up. You might be pleasantly surprised."

"I doubt it. I don't know why I even brought this up. You don't need to hear about my silly dramas." She replied feeling embarrassed, why did she have to open her mouth and let seventy years of emotion pour out?

"We have to take chances in order to get what we want." Edward told her as he pushed the strand behind her ear. "I had to go against all the rules in order to find my happiness with Bella. Why can't you?"

"Because it's different!"

"In what way?"

"Bella wasn't taken ok? She loved you from the minute she caught you looking at her across the cafeteria. This guy is different; he wouldn't ever fall in love with me."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you." She was now biting her lip. She was digging herself a deeper hole and now she was stuck in it.

"You can tell me anything."

"It's you Edward. I love you."

Evie took off before Edward could say anything back. She ran back to the mansion in tears and sat with Esme as she buried herself in her 'mothers' arms. Edward on the other hand just sat motionless in the meadow as he tried to understand what she'd just said to him.

She couldn't be in love with him; it was impossible, implausible even. Evie couldn't love him; he was in love with Bella. He was happy with Bella, they were just friends. Close friends, or was there something more to it all?

No, there wasn't anything there, not romantically anyway. Their love for each other was plutonic (well it was for him). He didn't feel any of what he described earlier towards Evie, there was no passion, no jealousy, but there was pain. There was the pain from being apart from her, the pain of missing her cheeky smile and her argumentative remarks. He admitted he would die for Evie too but he would die for any member of his family.

Now the lines between his and Evie's relationship were becoming blurred. Just like Bella and Jacob's relationship.

Through the haze of confusion he managed to make his way back home to find Carlisle standing by the door waiting for him. He extended an arm out and led him into his study; he was sure his son had a lot to get off his chest and now was the perfect time to do just that.

**Next up is a Bella/Jacob chapter, don't worry they're just friends!**

**Button (plus) review ((equals)) Happy Lottie**


	5. Confiding

Confiding

**Sorry I haven't updated in two days. Blame shopping and my boyfriend, they're the culprits!**

**I hadn't written the second half of this chapter until i started writing the first half up but it reckon it's turned out pretty well. So I hope you enjoy :)**

Bella arrived at La Push to find Jacob working on a car in front of his house. She could see his legs poking out from underneath the heap of metal and she could hear him humming tunelessly as the sun shone from the sky. Strangely his tune sounded like sunbeams shining through the clouds.

As she got out the car Jacob greeted her without even removing himself from where he was working. He could tell by the sound of the engine who had pulled up in front of the house.

"Hey Bella. What brings you here?" he asked innocently.

Jacob already knew that Bella would visit him, she'd promised on the phone last night. It'd only taken a little guilt trip to persuade her. He knew it was wrong to use those tactics, but he hardly saw Bella anymore since the bloodsucker had come back.

"Edward had to go home early. So I thought I'd spend some time with you." She explained even though he wasn't really surprised by the visit.

"The bloodsucker didn't try to stop you from coming then?"

"Edward said it was my choice if I wanted to see you or not."

"I bet you wouldn't have thought of coming to see me if I hadn't called and begged you to come." He told her pointedly.

"I'm here now Jacob, that's all that matters isn't it?"

"Yeah I s'pose."

Jacob removed himself from the car and rubbed his huge hands on his t-shirt. As soon as he saw Bella standing at the side of her car, his face broke into a wide smile. She couldn't help but return the smile even though she wasn't in the mood.

"So what's going on in the world of Bella then?" he asked as he took her hand and walked toward the beach.

"Well, where do I start?" she sighed "There's a new vampire in Forks." She told him with a frown.

"Another bloodsucker?" Jacob hissed "It's not after you is it?"

"No. It's not like that. She's a friend of Edwards. She's come to stay for a while."

"Remind her that the treaty still applies. She can't bite anyone otherwise we'll have to take action." He told her seriously, the face he was pulling was one that looked like Sam's. Bella frowned even more when she looked at him.

"Don't worry, she's another vegetarian." She informed him.

"Another what?"

"She drinks from animals." She explained.

"Oh. So is there anything else going on?"

"Well she, her name's Evie. I don't know, I just get this funny feeling about her."

"Like she wants to suck your blood? Because I'd gladly take her out if that's the problem." He smiled, Bella thought he was joking by the tone of his voice, but the gleeful smile that he was pulling told her he was serious.

"No, it's more like she doesn't think that I should be with Edward." She cast her face down to the ground to avoid Jacob's eye contact.

"I hate to say it Bells, but I agree with the bloodsucker." He told her solemnly.

"I don't care what you both think." She replied heatedly. "Edward and I will be together for eternity and you and Evie cannot do anything to stop that from happening."

"But Bella, she's right. He's a vampire and you're his dinner, technically speaking. He could kill you if he lost control, he could hurt you if he wasn't careful. You wouldn't need to worry about that with me, I'd take care of you better than he could. You wouldn't need to worry about any of that."

"He could've killed me the first day he met me, but he didn't. He could've killed me on plenty of occasions, but he didn't. Do you know why Jacob?"

He shrugged expecting her to give him the answer anyway.

"Because he loves me and would never hurt me ever!"

"He hurt you once." He reminded her.

Jacob never liked watching Bella in pain but he needed to remind her of the past to prove his point.

"He came back." She whispered as she relived the painful memories of trying to survive without him.

However, those days of being a zombie were over. Edward was here to stay, she knew that the separation had hurt him as much as it did her, but it didn't erase the fact that he'd still left her less than a year ago.

"But what if something happens with his family again? You sure he'd still stick around?" Jacob questioned "I reckon he's as sick of you getting hurt as I am."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm changing into a vampire soon isn't it?" Bella shouted at him.

"That's not your only option!" he shouted back "Your bloodsucker knows it isn't either! He's just too afraid to suggest it!" Jacob spat, his hands were shaking as he tried to maintain control. If he got any angrier he'd change into his werewolf form.

"There is no other option! I'm not breaking up with him; I'll never break up with him!"

"Fine." Jacob sulked. "So why doesn't the new bloodsucker think you should be with him?"

"I think she wants him for herself. Or she's just really protective of him, I'm not sure. But she just kept irritating me this morning with the way she kept fawning all over him, with her stupid accent and her showing off because she has a convenient power."

"Sounds to me you're jealous of her." Jacob smiled. "You don't think her likes her back do you?" he added with relish.

"I came to you for support Jacob!" Bella wailed as she swung her fist round to punch his arm.

"You sure you want to do that Bella?" he warned her. "I wouldn't want to take you to the emergency room again."

She sighed heavily and let her clenched fist drop to her side.

"I should've just talked to Angela about this. You're enjoying it far too much." She said flopping onto a large stone on the sand. Jacob joined her and put his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off but he put it back so she gave up, there was no point resisting him.

"You must be really worried about her." He said as he looked onto the ocean. He was trying to be supportive now.

"Don't try to be my agony aunt now. You've already shown me that you're on Evie's side. What's the point in telling you the rest of my worries?"

"I'm not trying to be your agony aunt. I'm trying to be your best friend Jacob; I've stopped being the mean Jacob who's in love with you. I can see that you feel upset, and now I just want to make you feel a little better by venting." He told her truthfully.

"Have you finished trying to get me to leave Edward?"

"Yes I'm finished. Tell me what's on your mind."

"What if he does like her better than me? I mean he changed her when he barely knew her and they spent some time together before she was sent away, it sound like they were pretty close." She told him whilst wringing her hands with worry.

"He changed her when he barely knew her eh?" Jacob asked in surprise, "Why would she want to be a bloodsucker? It's disgusting."

"She was dying and he couldn't leave her there." She told him, happier that he was listening properly.

"He could've left her. No one would've known he'd been there."

"Could you leave someone there to die?" she asked evenly.

"I'm different." Jacob stated. "I have a beating heart."

"Stop going off the point, I'm already too aware of your hatred towards Edward."

"Sorry. Ok, so you were worried about their closeness wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well he left her wherever didn't he? He didn't try to bring her back either? She came back on her own. I doubt that they're as close as you think they are."

"He said that she's his closest friend." Bella pointed out as she tossed a stone into the water.

"How comes he didn't tell you about her when you got all close then?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"Because he said it hurt to talk about her."

"Kinda like when you couldn't mention him when he left?"

"I suppose."

"If he says they're friends, then why don't you trust him?"

"I trust him. It's her I don't trust." Bella told him.

"Because she plays dirty?"

"It seems so, but I don't know how low she'd stoop to get him."

"Play dirty back then! You're his girlfriend; surely you have the upper hand in this."

"She's a vampire already; surely _she_ has the upper hand."

"He picked you over other vampires didn't he?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." Bella replied unable to see where he was going with his point.

"So you must have something they don't then."

"Maybe I do. But she's still got a lot more time with Edward than I have. She can spend evenings and sunny days with him. I only get rainy weather and the daytime. During that time she could easily change his mind, persuade him that he's better off with a vampire."

"But didn't you say that you're changing into a vampire soon?" Jacob reminded Bella "So really it's a moot point."

"Oh God!" Bella choked as she realised something "What if she convinces him not to change me? She must know that it's what I want most, and he's probably told her how opposed to the idea he is." She had started to panic, her eyes were wider and her hands were shaking. Tears were expelling from her ducts as Jacob pulled her into his chest. She breathed in his scent in-between sobs and felt slightly comforted.

At least Jacob was here to support her and give her a shoulder to cry on.

"Bella, I doubt the bloodsucker would stoop that low." Jacob told her whilst pressing his cheek against her hair. "If she did that then screw the treaty, I'd kill her anyway. As much as I don't want you to become one of them, your happiness comes first."

Bella buried her head deeper into his chest, Jacob wrapped his arms around her and the worries started ebbing away.

"Thanks Jacob." she sniffed. "But I don't want you to cause a war because of me."

"You're worth fighting for Bella, even if your bloodsucker doesn't think so." He said lifting her chin with his forefinger. She looked into his eyes and he looked back, they held their faces like that for a while before Bella looked away back at the ocean.

"He does think I'm worth fighting for." She stated.

"So why is he letting some other little vampire cause you worry?" he asked as he drew her face back to look at his again.

"Maybe I'm over reacting to it all." She replied as she tried to turn away again, but he held her face near his.

"If that's what you think. But if it gets worse then I will sort it out if he won't." He said seriously.

The sun was lower in the sky and Bella wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Jacob slid an arm around her waist and held her to him, his body was like a radiator and the cold left Bella's skin immediately. It was soothing just to sit there in Jacob's arms and watch the sun set against the ocean, she wished she could stay there forever.

Jacob sighed contentedly and placed a kiss on her forehead; Bella turned her head sharply and gave him a disproving look.

"What did you just do?" she asked him.

"I kissed your forehead. There's no rule against that." Jacob shrugged.

"Don't do it again." She warned him.

"Sure sure." He smiled, as he leant closer to her face and kissed her cheek.

"Jacob!" she screeched rubbing the wet patch from her cheek.

"You said I couldn't kiss your forehead again, you didn't mention any other parts of your face."

"I meant you couldn't kiss me at all! You knew that's what I meant."

"Did I?" Jacob asked as he feigned stupidity.

"What part of 'I'm in love with Edward' do you not understand Jake?"

"The 'in love' bit really. But let's not go into explanations, I'm afraid you bore me to death. Although I'm intrigued, is he a good kisser?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is he the only person you've kissed?"

"I said it's none of your business." She said as she threw another stone in annoyance.

"But how would you know if he's good if you've never kissed anyone else?"

"I don't like where you're going with this." Bella said as she moved away from him and started walking down the beach back to Jacob's house. As she felt the bite of the evening air she wished she'd brought her coat from the car, she'd rather not let Jacob shield her from the cold when he was in this kind of mood. It'd only get his hormones even more excited.

"I mean if you kissed someone, say me for example, then you'd have someone to compare him to." Jacob hinted as he ran after her, it didn't take him long to catch up, his long legs helped him with that.

"I don't want to compare him with you or with anybody else." Bella stated as she clenched her teeth together. Couldn't Jacob take a hint already?

"Maybe you should. See what you're missing out on." Jacob grinned.

"Will you just drop it? I'm never going to kiss you Jacob."

"Aw you're no fun Bella. If it's the bloodsucker you're worrying about, I won't tell if you don't."

"I would tell Edward if you kissed me and he would break your jaw." She told him as she saw her car in sight.

"Well you can't say I didn't try."

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Bella replied acidly as she took her car keys out of her jean pocket. "I think I'll go home now it's getting late."

"Stay a bit longer please! Charlie won't mind, you can invite him down too. Billy would love that." Jacob begged.

"I've got homework I'm neglecting so I better go home and do it. Thanks for listening to me though." Bella replied as she started the car.

"Come and visit me soon then. I miss you." Jacob shouted over the roar of the engine.

She waved silently and made her way home. She hoped Edward wasn't too angry with her for going to see Jacob, but she needed to talk to someone about everything otherwise she would've over spilled with worry. Jacob had been comforting to a point, then he'd just let his stupid hormones kick in and started coming onto her when he already knew that she wasn't interested in him that way.

"Stupid werewolf." She muttered as she fiddled with the volume on her radio. The song that was playing was 'Ring of Fire' by Johnny Cash and she decided that she was feeling too lazy to change the station.

"_Love is a burning thing  
and it makes a fiery ring  
bound by wild desire  
I fell in to a ring of fire..._"

She felt another stab of worry as she quickly changed the station. This was playing 'Butterfiles and Hurricanes' by Muse.

"_Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead_"

In a last attempt to try and settle her worry she changed the station once again. It was playing 'The Scientist' By Coldplay.

"_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Aww take me back to the start_"

In frustration she shut the radio off. It seemed that everyone was playing songs about love or fighting or breaking up. It started to make Bella worry, as if it were trying to give her a sign that something bad was going to happen.

She reached her house and found the lights on and the police cruiser in the driveway. Charlie was home.

She got out the car and took her school bag; she opened the door and heard Charlie call from the front room.

"Bella?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah dad." She replied as she dumped her stuff on the floor before walking out into the kitchen. She found a pizza box on the table.

"You weren't home so I ordered pizza." He called. "Where were you anyway?"

"I went to see Jacob." She called back as she took a couple of slices of pizza and shoved them in the microwave. "He invited me over last night and it was such a lovely day that I couldn't pass up a trip to La Push."

"Glad to hear it."

--

It was ten o'clock before Charlie made his way to bed; he hadn't asked why Edward hadn't come over. He assumed that Bella and Edward had had an argument or something so he didn't like to pry. Charlie was just happy that Bella had gone to see Jacob instead of spending time with her boyfriend.

Bella followed Charlie up and said goodnight to him. As she shut the door she found a figure sitting in the rocking chair.

At least he hadn't brought Evie with him again.

"Have a nice day?" Edward asked as they heard the low rumble of Charlie's snoring. He must've been tired to fall asleep that fast.

"Yeah, school was boring. My trip to Jacob's was nice though. We just spent some time on the beach soaking up some sun." She lied; Bella didn't want Edward to know that she'd been worrying about him and Evie. "How was your day?"

"It was interesting to say the least." He replied reservedly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing of importance" he lied also. He didn't want to tell Bella about Evie's outburst, he was sure she'd over react and start fretting that he was going to leave her. That was far from the case.

Just because Evie loved him it didn't change his feelings towards Bella at all.

But it had changed his feelings towards Evie somewhat, and he was unsure what they were now. He needed some time to figure it out, and whilst Bella was sleeping was the best time to do it. He was alone and the only person to disturb him was Bella if she had another nightmare.

"Well you said it was interesting, so what happened?" Bella asked interested.

"I had a race with Evie to the meadow and she cheated so she could win."

"Our meadow?"

"Yes."

"Just you and her?"

"Yes. But don't worry Bella; we just raced there and back. She didn't cheat on the way back, she behaved herself."

"If that's all you did there then that's ok." Bella breathed, she'd felt her heart begin to race as soon as he'd mentioned the fact that they'd visited the meadow.

"Did Jacob behave himself?" he asked intuitively.

"Oh yeah, we just talked about cars and stuff. Well, he talked about cars and I listened." Bella said airily.

"So you didn't mention Evie arriving?" Edward asked.

"She came up quickly in conversation. I told Jacob just in case his pack came across her and they thought she was after me or something."

"Thank you." Edward said gratefully "It saves me or Carlisle taking a trip to Sam's to explain the situation."

"No problem. So what's Evie up to then this evening?" Bella asked casually.

"She's letting Alice dress her up like Barbie. No doubt she'll distract her into doing something else soon enough."

Bella felt a pang of jealousy. Even though she didn't exactly like Alice dressing her up, she felt hurt that she'd been replaced by Evie as Alice's new project. Sadly she turned onto her side and decided to sleep; hopefully Evie wouldn't be in her dreams otherwise she'd go crazy.

"I'm going to sleep now. I'm pretty tired." She announced over her shoulder as Edward pressed himself against her body again.

"Sleep well love."

"Goodnight Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Bella, forever and always."

To each other nothing seemed wrong with the other, but internally they both worried about the events that had been presented before them today. Worry was the only emotion that lingered in the air whilst Bella fell into sleep and Edward fell into deep thought.

**What an angsty ending eh?**

**Remember, button (plus) review ((equals)) happy Lottie. You wanna make me happy right?**


	6. Uncertainty

Uncertainty

"Bella." Edward whispered as he shook her shoulders lightly.

He could've left her sleeping all day, it was so beautiful to watch Bella as she slept, and he felt so at ease when observing her sleeping figure. The way in which Bella would pull certain faces according to the content of her dreams, and the way she would softly whisper his name, just to let him know that she was dreaming about him; it would make him go to the most peaceful place on earth and he hated to be brought away from it.

But time was dragging on so he needed to wake her.

"Huh?" Bella answered drowsily as she pushed her hair away from her face.

"Bella," Edward repeated, "It's time to get up. You'll be late if I let you sleep any longer." He informed her as he kissed her forehead.

"Five more minutes, please?" she grumbled as she turned back onto her other side.

"It's half past."

"What?" Bella's eyes flew open and she made a dash for the bathroom. "Have you got the car?" she shouted as she turned on the taps to wash her face.

"I went to get it half hour ago. I thought you'd be awake when I parked up. When you didn't answer the door as usual I came to inspect your room and see what the delay was."

"Sorry." She apologised. "So where's Evie today?"

"She decided to catch a ride with Alice and Jasper." He replied as he picked up a book from Bella's floor. It was the Jane Austen collection that she continuously read over and over again. He flicked to 'Emma' and started reading about the title character and her blindness towards the world, especially when it came to matters of love.

"I thought she'd be getting the car with us like she did yesterday." Bella asked casually. She was happy that Evie wasn't there to spoil the time that she got with Edward, but she didn't want to seem too overjoyed about it. Edward might've got funny with her.

"She and Alice decided to go and buy a car last night." He told her as he flicked over a page. "And since Evie cannot drive yet she has allowed Alice to do the honours until she can."

Bella walked into the bedroom with foam around her mouth from when she'd been brushing her teeth at lightning speed.

"It's not an ostentatious car is it?" she asked as she wiped the foam away.

"It's a Mini Cooper." He replied with a small grin as he closed the book.

He'd found Evie gushing over the shiny car that had been residing in the garage this morning, she'd been constantly thanking Alice for taking her to buy it over and over again. They'd decided not to say anything to each other because there was still some awkwardness remaining from yesterday. Luckily, none of the other siblings had picked up on it. Only Esme and Carlisle were the only ones who knew about Evie's confession of love to Edward.

Even though he had been thinking about his emotions all night, he still hadn't figured out what he felt towards Evie. He wasn't sure if it was just brotherly love that he experienced towards her, or if it was an unconscious love that he'd buried deep in his heart when she'd gone to Denali.

There was only one thing he was certain of; and that was that if he did love Evie, then it was only an ounce of the love that he had towards Bella. No one meant more to him than Bella, even if his heart was split unevenly between the two women, Bella was the one who owned the larger half.

"What colour is it?" she asked before grabbing the clothes that she was going to wear today and racing back to the bathroom.

"It's red, with a Union Jack on the top." He said "They didn't mind paying extra just so Evie could show off her heritage."

"That's nice. So it looks like its back to you and me in the mornings then."

"It would seem so." Edward replied as he looked around her room for her bag. "Did you pack your bag when you got home last night?"

"No, I didn't have the time. I'll do it in a minute, I'm nearly ready."

When Bella walked back into the room she found Edward holding out his hands with her school bag in one and a granola bar in the other. He smiled at her with his uneven smile and she felt her cheeks blush crimson.

"Thank you." She thanked him as she took both objects from his cold hands. She let her hands linger on his skin as she took the bag and the bar; he returned her gesture by brushing her cheek with his now free hand and Bella took an intake of breath. He laughed airily and took her hand as he led her downstairs.

"No problem. You know I'd hate for you to be late." He smiled as he opened the door.

The silver Volvo which was parked in Charlie's space was already unlocked so they could make a quick departure. Edward was strapped in and had the engine switched on by the time Bella had loaded her bag in the boot and sat in the passenger seat.

"I bet you won't miss me taking so long in the mornings when I become a vampire." She smiled as she strapped herself in as he left the driveway with ease.

"I will miss everything about you being human Bella. You are perfect as you are, I don't see why you feel the need to change into a vampire."

"Because then I can spend forever with you, and you won't need to worry about killing me, or hurting me because I won't be _breakable_ anymore."

"This transformation should be for you, not for me. Those reasons you're listing me are primarily for my benefit. Not yours."

"I will be benefitting from spending the rest of my life with you. There will be no need to worry about me dying, or being hunted, or me getting hurt. It will be a perfect existence."

A flashback of yesterday's conversation within the meadow hit Edward suddenly; it was similar to what Evie had said to him about Bella's transformation.

"_You and Bella are so in love with each other that you're fighting on the opposite side for exactly the same thing. Each other's happiness. The only way that's going to happen is if you change her. Then you'll get your fairytale ending."_

"Edward?" Bella asked worriedly when she spotted his eyes out of focus. "Are you ok?"

He snapped out of his daze and rubbed his forehead with his palm. Evie had been pointing out the obvious yesterday. Bella wanted to change to keep him happy, and he wanted her to remain human so that she would learn to appreciate how good it was to be one. To get the perfect life he would have to change Bella.

However, Evie was a vampire already. Their life could already be perfect, they would've already had seventy years of companionship and there would be no worry of her getting hurt or killed. The princess didn't need to be saved by the prince because she was already perfect, there was nothing to save.

"Edward?" Bella repeated as she resumed staring into his eyes. He was lost somewhere that she couldn't bring him back from.

The worry came back and now it was in overdrive.

Was he reconsidering changing her? Had her fears come true? Was he going to leave her to remain a human whilst he ran off into the sunset with Evie?

The car moved slowly into its space in the parking lot and Edward had still not replied. He had become a zombie and it was terrifying.

Bella on the other hand was suffocating from her overwhelming thoughts of worry. Was this why they'd driven alone instead of being accompanied by Evie? Was this silence because he wanted to tell her it was over, without anybody to argue back in her favour?

She started to remember the day in the forest where they'd been alone and he'd left her. By remembering that moment she then started to hyperventilate.

She clutched the dashboard and tried to steady her breathing but it just wouldn't work. The car started to feel like it was closing itself in on her and she started to feel dizzy to the point where she knew she was going to pass out. It was only about ten seconds now and she'd be away from this place, away from the worry, away from the possible break-up.

"Bella!" Edward gasped as he removed himself from his deep thinking. She looked at him with terrified eyes and clutched at his shirt with so much force that she was actually pinching him. "What's wrong? Please Bella just breathe for me."

She shook her head, her lungs just wouldn't work. She was only a couple of seconds from passing out when the car door opened.

In a haze Bella saw an extremely worried Alice, Jasper and Evie looking at her in horror.

"Put her in the back seat." Jasper demanded as Edward lifted her from the passenger seat and placed her across the back seats. Fortunately, everybody was in lessons so they could avoid this spectacle for now.

"What happened?" Evie asked as Bella's eyes closed, Alice leant over her to make sure she was still breathing.

"I don't know..." Edward replied, "I went into a daze and when I snapped out of it she was hyperventilating. She looked so worried; I don't know what she was thinking."

"I think we should take her to Carlisle." Alice told him in an authoritative voice. "Jasper, you in the front with Edward and Evie and I shall take the back with Bella. She seems ok but we should get her checked over just in case."

Edward was shaking with worry. He walked back to the driver's seat and quickly restarted the car. He sped quickly down the roads without any worry of hitting another car and they reached the hospital in five minutes flat.

Alice and Jasper rushed off to find Carlisle whilst Evie stayed with Edward who was holding Bella helplessly in his arms.

"She'll be ok." Evie whispered "It's nothing major, she's just fainted that's all."

"But I want to know why she fainted. What was she thinking that got her into such a flurry? I thought I was only out of it for a minute or so, but there's no way she'd be able to get like that in such a small time frame."

"I can't read her mind whilst she's unconscious." Evie told him as she looked into his worried face. His eyes were searching for any signs of Alice and Jasper coming back with Carlisle.

"I wasn't asking you to Eve." He whispered.

Carlisle arrived and led them to an empty gurney, Edward laid Bella on the mattress and Carlisle checked her over.

"She's just fainted." He concluded as he looked at the four worried faces. "She's come round when she's ready. But what happened to cause her to faint?" he asked Edward.

"I think she had a panic attack." He told him. "She was hyperventilating and shaking and her eyes were wide with worry." Edward was reminded by a mental image that went along with his description.

"I think you're right." Carlisle replied. "I'll keep her in for observation until she wakes up. Then I'll check her over again before I decide whether she should go home or not."

"Thanks." They all chorused.

As Carlisle left, Alice reprised her authoritative role again.

"I think you three should go back to school. I'll keep watch over Bella and notify you when she wakes up." She told them in a mother-like voice.

"I think I should stay." Edward stated as he took hold of Bella's hand.

"I think she'll want to talk to me alone when she wakes up." Alice informed him with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Did you see that she wanted to talk to you?"

"Yes, when we were driving to the hospital."

"If that is what Bella wants, then I'll go back. But you'd better call me the second she wakes up."

"I will do."

Evie turned to leave first and she was followed by Jasper after he'd kissed Alice goodbye. Edward was last to leave, he leant over Bella and kissed her lips lightly, silently hoping that she'd wake up like the princess did in 'Sleeping Beauty'. Unfortunately, Bella's eyes didn't show even a hint of a flutter.

Resigned, he left hospital and Jasper drove them back to school. He went off to English whilst Edward and Evie meandered to Biology. She didn't really intend on going to the lesson, neither did he. They found a bench on the way and sat on it.

"Are you ok?" Evie asked as she rubbed Edward's arm in a comforting gesture.

"No, I just keep going over it in my head. Why did she have a panic attack? What did I do to make her do that? It just doesn't make sense."

"Well what were you thinking about when you went into your daze?"

He looked down into Evie's eyes and hated himself, he was thinking about her instead of talking to Bella. He'd got lost in his image of a perfect life with Evie, it was wrong but a tiny part of him knew that it was the life he craved.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday." He replied nervously.

"When I said that I loved you?" she replied hesitantly as she felt her insides squirm in embarrassment.

"No, when you said that Bella and I are fighting on opposite sides for each other's happiness."

"Why were you thinking about that?"

"Because Bella mentioned becoming a vampire and I started to realise that she wants to become one for all the wrong reasons..."

"But there was something else though wasn't there?" Evie asked as she held her breath.

Edward lowed his head and despised what he was about to say.

"I started thinking about a life where me and you were together, I was thinking about how there would be no real complications, we would've been able to sail through life contentedly happy. Nothing to shake foundations on which I'd set my life on, everything would've been perfect."

"We both know you can't have that life with me Edward. You want a life with Bella, Bella as the vampire princess with you as her vampire prince. Not me. That's why you need to change her. That perfect life with her is within your reach but you keep resisting it because you think you're being selfish. You're not; you're being human about it all. You're trying to put Bella's happiness before your own. But when are you going to realise that she wants to become a vampire because she loves you, and wants to spend the rest of her life with you?"

"You make this sound so simple but it's not. She has a life, she has friends, she has a family and she'll lose it all. With you we're the same, we were orphans before we were changed. We had nothing to worry about losing, no family to come looking for us. We nearly died in order to stay alive. Bella is alive and she wants to sacrifice everything for me, it's just not right."

"Just stop thinking about this. This 'we' life is just an alternate universe that you want to make reality. You want to be with me to stop hurting Bella, but really you'll be hurting Bella the most by leaving her again."

"But Evie..."

"Edward, I refuse to be with you just because I'm the safer option. I know that you could never love me as much as you do Bella so I think that it's unfair on me too. I don't want to look at you twenty years down the line and see you're unhappy because you didn't stick with the woman you truly loved. It would kill me and it would kill you too."

"You're right." He sighed "My head's all over the place, I can't think straight. I'm just so worried about Bella that I started to panic and started thinking about cutting myself out of her life again."

"That would be the worst mistake you've ever made. You should know that after you make a mistake once you should never repeat it again."

They were interrupted by the buzzing of Edward's mobile phone. He didn't look at the caller ID because he already knew who it was.

"Is she awake?" he asked excitedly. "Ok, I'll come down now...but Alice I want to see her..." he exclaimed with a frown "Fine, but once you're finished I'm coming to see her. Speak to you later...Bye."

He snapped the phone shut and Evie looked at him.

"She awake?" she guessed.

"Yes. But she wants to talk to Alice." He replied soberly.

"But she's fine, no lasting damage?"

"No, she's as perfect as she'll ever be."

"That's a good thing then."

"Thanks for bringing me back to my senses Eve." He smiled sadly. "Who knows what I would've done if you hadn't been the voice of reason."

"I'd hate to think." She replied grimly. "But Bella is fine so there's no need to do anything rash."

"Thank you again."

"Stop it; you'll give me a big head."

As he leant towards Evie to kiss her cheek she misinterpreted the direction he was aiming for and his lips ended up on hers.

It was an innocent mistake that she'd made, so why hadn't he broken away from her lips already?

He was kissing Evie with such ferocity that she had forgotten everything about what she'd just been saying; she'd forgotten that she was on Bella's side, fighting with Edward to change Bella so that he'd be happy.

Everything had been forgotten in their one heated kiss.

But it was something they wouldn't be able to forget once it had finished.

**I bet you're all going to be yelling at me now, telling me that it needs to be made right! Aren't I a meanie?**

**Since a couple of you requested it, i'm going to make the next chapter from Bella's POV. She's going to have a little heart to heart with Alice in regards to Evie & Edward etc.**

**So if you want the next chapter...gimme some reviews! Please? You know they make me happy :)**


	7. Reassurance, Anger, Guilt

Reassurance/Anger/Guilt

**I have spoilt you rotten with POV's in this chapter so i hope you enjoy it. I have to say i did enjoy writing this and writing from everyone's point of view. In my opinion Edward's POV is the best one i've written but you may disagree with me.**

**So, just before you start reading away i'd like to tell you all that there's now a poll on my profile in regards to this story. I would love it if everyone would vote because it kinda decides which way this story is going to go. So once you're done here, vote away!**

**I think that's everything...so enjoy!**

**--**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping away, it must've been mine. I knew I'd be at the hospital, when was I never taken to the hospital? After all my accidents I always ended up here instead of the place I really wanted to be. Home.

My head was spinning and I didn't want to open my eyes, I knew instantaneously that Edward wasn't by my side, I don't know how I knew but I did. It felt like half of me wasn't there and it started to ache from the realisation. A cool hand touched my forehead and I opened my eyes to see which of the Cullen's it was.

At first my vision was a little cloudy but I could tell by the blob of short black hair that it was Alice. She must've seen that I was about to wake up now, there was no point faking either she'd probably be able to tell, she's good like that.

"How are you feeling Bella?" she asked me in a subdued voice.

I know that I scared them all by having a panic attack in Edward's car, but Alice was acting like I'd just got over a bout of flu.

"Dizzy." I replied as I slowly sat up looking around for Edward even though I knew he wasn't here.

"He's gone back to school." She told me as she surveyed my darting eyes.

"Oh." I replied taken aback, I would have thought he would've gone home, but it seemed I was mistaken. "Has he gone back with Jasper and..." I gulped as I hesitated trying to force the next name out. "Evie?"

"Yes, I had a feeling you might want to talk to me about why you had a panic attack."

"It was nothing..." I sulked. I would have preferred to see Edward at my bedside instead of explaining to Alice what had caused my panic attack.

The truth was I also felt ashamed and scared. If I told Alice what had caused the panic attack either one of two things would happen. A) She would laugh at me and tell me how stupid I was to go about thinking that I had competition with Evie or B) my fears would be confirmed and Edward was going to keep me human and run away with Evie. Either way I wanted to avoid reopening the hole of worry in my head, currently it was keeping at bay for the time being.

"I'll ring Edward to tell him you're awake." She decided as she took a small silver phone out of her bag.

"I want to talk to him." I demanded.

"Not until you tell me everything that's been going on with you." Alice smiled as she pressed the speed dial. She got through to Edward in a second and she stood away from my arm's reach, she knew I couldn't move yet, I'd probably fall over because my head still didn't feel right. It must've been the drugs that kept me feeling woozy.

Edward must've asked about me because Alice's eyes flickered onto me before saying,

"Yes she's awake...no you can't come down to see her yet...no, we're having some girl talk. I don't want you causing Bella another panic attack yet; well, not until I find out what the first one was about. You can come and see her once I've finished...Talk to you later Edward, goodbye."

And with that she flipped the phone down and sat back in her seat. She was waiting for me to reveal what had happened. Alice had already indirectly informed me what the terms were; she'd sit here all night if she had to, until I would confess why I worked myself into a panic attack. My reward for telling her would be that she'd tell Edward he could come and visit me.

Alice is one devious vampire.

"This is unfair Alice." I exclaimed as I looked into her composed face. She knew it was a matter of time until I cracked.

"You heard me on the phone." She replied in a business-like tone "Once we've got this sorted then Edward can come and see you."

"Carlisle will check on me soon, and if I'm fit to leave then I will. Then you won't be able to stop him from seeing me."

"You may know the hospital system Bella, but you clearly don't know me as well as I thought."

"What could you possibly do?"

"I could ask Carlisle to keep you here anyway, I bet he'd be happy to oblige. If there's something wrong then we all want to fix it."

"You can't fix it." I blurted out. She was so conniving, Alice knew how much I hated staying in hospitals and since she would have Carlisle on her side I'd have no chance of escaping.

So my only option was just to get it over and done with.

"What do you mean we can't fix it?" Alice asked interestedly.

"Only Edward can." I whispered, at this point I couldn't look Alice in the eyes, I was too ashamed.

"What happened in the car Bella? What did he do?"

"We were talking about me changing into a vampire and then he just went into some kind of daze." I explained in a low voice. I didn't want anyone else to hear how pathetic I was. "I called out his name but he didn't answer me. Then I looked into his eyes and he was gone, he was just a zombie, he was in a place that I couldn't bring him back from."

"But why did that worry you? He was probably just in deep thought."

"That's exactly why I was worried. What if he was thinking about me changing into a vampire?"

"You're not making any sense."

"What if he changed his mind, what if he decided to keep me human because he has a better..." I swallowed hard trying to shake the image from my head. "offer."

"A better offer?" Alice laughed lightly "From whom?"

"Evie..." I whispered almost inaudibly. No one could hear it but Alice, but to me it felt like I'd screamed the other vampire's name.

"Why an earth would you think that Edward would go off with Evie? They're just friends Bella, always have been."

"But she's already a vampire and I'm not; Edward won't even change me yet, even though the Volturi will be coming to check up on me. I mean he changed Evie when he barely knew her, and I know she was dying when he found her, but why couldn't he just do something else? If he could change her that easily why can't he do that for me? It just doesn't make any sense."

Now that I'd started to get this off of my chest my thoughts and feelings just kept flowing, somehow it was easier to talk to Alice about this rather than Jacob, but maybe that was because she wasn't anti-Edward or trying to come onto me.

"Also they're close as well, like as close as me and Jacob are. When she's around us I just feel so uncomfortable, like she's planning to get rid of me so that she can have him all to herself. Maybe I'm being paranoid at that last part, but the rest is what caused me to worry and have a panic attack."

"Has Edward not explained to you why he doesn't want to change you yet?" Alice asked as calm as ever. I was kind of expecting a huge outburst or something but she took me by surprise with her odd question.

"Something about me wanting to change for the wrong reasons, that I'm changing for him rather than me, but he's wrong. My love for him is the reason I want to change so desperately."

"Bella, I think that he feels like you don't realise what you're going to be giving up just to be with him. You have what none of us had when we were changed. You still have a family, you still have friends, you still have a life ahead of you. When you change you have to leave all of that behind. He wants to know if that's perfectly clear to you and that you're fine with it. It's not like your decision is forced, you get to choose and that choice cannot be undone once it has been carried out."

I nodded my head, I knew that I would have to leave all that behind and that was going to be painful enough. But I knew what would be more painful.

A life without Edward.

I couldn't live my life without him, everything else that I should've been thinking about didn't matter to me because my life was Edward.

I knew it was a pretty pathetic way to view my life but it was true. If I chose humanity it came at a price for me, it was a life without the reason of my existence. Mortality was my choice and I was sticking to that, Alice had already seen it in a vision, I was going to become a vampire but Edward was the one who was going to change me, no one else. My life was in his hands whilst I was human or a vampire.

"It still doesn't mean he couldn't change his mind." I replied.

"Don't you think I would've told you if he changed his mind?" Alice laughed.

I could've kicked myself at that point. If Edward had wanted to change his mind, Alice would've seen it in a vision; she would've told me his plans and probably would change me anyway. How could I have overlooked that?

"So he doesn't want to be with Evie?" I asked blushing again, at least this time I wasn't worrying, I was just embarrassed because of my stupidity.

"No Bella." She smiled. "Like you said, his friendship with her is like yours and the dog's. Its close but it will never be romantic. You and Edward love each other too much to let anything happen with Evie or Jacob that would jeopardise your relationship."

"Yeah I suppose." I sighed. The worry in my head had started to heal; it looked like I had panicked over nothing. My insecurities had gotten the better of me and I looked like a fool for overreacting. Maybe Edward was just trying to think about the best time to change me or something. He probably wouldn't tell me just in case I got excited.

But Alice hadn't had a vision that showed that he'd decided to change me either, so he must've still been on the fence about it all.

The best that I could do now was just wait and hope that he'd decide the time was right sooner rather than later.

"So is everything ok now?" Alice asked looking at me whilst I was feeling pensive.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now. Thanks Alice." I smiled. The smile grew even wider when I saw Carlisle walking over towards us.

Alice got her phone out again and Carlisle looked over at her.

"Not in the hospital Alice." He chided her playfully. "What sort of example are you setting for my patients?"

"Sorry Carlisle." She smiled back at him. "I'll make this outside whilst you check Bella over."

As I watched Alice bounce towards the exit Carlisle looked at me with his penetrating eyes.

"It's nice to see you up." He said as he dipped his eyes and looked at my chart.

"Sorry about this." I apologised. "I overreacted to something. It turned out to be nothing."

"Don't apologise Bella. At least you're looking better than when you did when you came in." He smiled again. No wonder the nurses were all in love with Carlisle; that smile would've got my heart rate up if I wasn't in love with Edward already.

"Did I look bad?" I cringed.

"Nearly as pale as me." He replied as he took my temperature. "Not to mention out for the count."

"Sorry." I apologised again.

He looked at me sympathetically and hugged me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Carlisle told me.

I remained silent and he turned doctor-like again.

"I think it's time for you to go home and get some rest. No doubt Charlie will be fussing over you when you get home."

"Did you call him?" I cringed again.

"No, but I think you better tell him. Because if you don't, then someone's going to tell him you weren't in school today." He paused before adding. "Remember, nothing stays secret in Forks." He winked.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Just wait for Alice to come back for you before you make a move. The drugs probably still haven't worn off yet and I don't want you having an accident and coming back in again."

I nodded and grinned as he left. I could go home, and hopefully Edward would be waiting for me there. I decided I didn't want to tell him what my panic attack was all about, he'd probably just laugh too and give me the same lecture as Alice.

Now I had nothing to worry about and my world was right again.

--

**Alice's POV**

As soon as I got outside of the hospital I froze. I was having a vision and it was just about to happen.

I saw Edward lean in towards Evie and he started to kiss her. It looked very passionate and I didn't like it, he was enjoying the freedom of it way too much for my liking.

I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. He couldn't do that to Bella!

He was such a hypocrite. After everything I'd said to Bella about him not jeopardising their relationship with Evie, and now he'd gone and blown that promise out of the water.

I blinked hard and I was back in the present tense, I was seething. My phone was still in my hand as I pressed the speed dial button again. This time it took Edward longer to answer my call.

He must've been feeling guilty.

Because I had seen exactly what had happened and there was no way to get out of it.

--

**Edward's POV**

I came to my senses when my phone started buzzing in my pocket.

I pulled away from Evie and started to feel total guilt. I could see the hurt and confusion that was appearing across her face and it started to hurt me also. Everything she'd been saying, everything she'd been defending for Bella I'd gone and broken in those few seconds of passion.

I'd just made the stupidest mistake of my life and I was going to pay for it dearly.

The phone was still buzzing in my pocket but I was afraid to answer it. I was sure that Alice had seen what I'd just done and she was going to be fuming. I couldn't escape what had just happened and I was just making it worse by not facing up to it.

"Your phone's ringing." Evie told me quietly even though she knew I was thinking about it, she must've been trying to break the escalating silence between us. She was also in my head trying to figure out what all this meant to me, however, she was confused when she couldn't see anything.

I was confused myself. I felt so much guilt yet I'd felt so right when kissing her. I'd had no reason to be cautious, no reason to feel fear. I could kiss her forever and nothing sinister would happen, it was perfect and that was why I felt guilt.

I was wrong to be feeling like this and I was breaking Bella's heart. What was worse about this situation was that she didn't even know that I was breaking her heart. That was what hurt the most.

Resigned, I decided to take the call even though I knew that I was in big trouble.

"What in the hell just happened?" Alice screamed down the phone at me as soon as I pressed the green button. The volume of her voice was like I had her on speaker phone.

Evie recoiled slightly when she heard her; she was cringing as if Alice were standing right next to her and shouting at her instead of me.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to stall as if it were going to make it any easier, I knew it wouldn't.

"Don't give me that Edward!" she spat, her voice was now venomous. Now I'd really annoyed her by acting like I was innocent. "I saw you kissing Evie! Were you even thinking about Bella when it happened?"

"I wasn't thinking." I replied as I saw the hurt now prominent on Evie's face. This conversation was going to hurt her more than it did me. What I wanted her to do was walk away now and she wouldn't have to be crushed anymore. But she didn't, she stayed for the whole thing, trying to get some closure from what I'd done.

"Well you obviously were thinking because you made a decision in which I saw. I caught you red handed Edward and you can't escape. You've opened up a right can of worms! Did you consider anyone's feelings before you decided to kiss Evie?"

"No." I replied. Right now I couldn't say anything to make this right, so I just let Alice continue ranting.

"Bella had a panic attack because she thought that you were going to leave her human and run off with Evie! I had to convince her that all you two were was friends! I told her that she was silly to assume that you would go behind her back and get with Evie. That was the truth when I told her that. Now it's a lie. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Angry?"

"Not angry Edward, livid! I am livid at you. You have just made all Bella's fears come true, congratulations. What am I going to do when I have to take her home? I can't pretend this never happened."

"Please don't tell her Alice." I pleaded, "What happened was a mistake. I was worried about Bella and I went about it the wrong way. I panicked, I started wondering if I'd messed up her life and I took the most stupid option possible. I kissed my best friend. I want you to know that Evie had nothing to do with this, before the kiss she was convincing me not to run away from Bella. She's been trying to convince me all along that I should change Bella. Whatever you feel about it all please don't blame her."

"None of that excuses you for what you did. And I know that it's not Evie's fault, it wasn't her decision I saw was it?" she replied acidly.

"I'm not trying to excuse myself from what I did; I'm just trying to make it clearer for you. I'm trying to let you get an insight into what I was thinking, why I did it, what I was feeling."

"Good, because I'm not going to forgive you. Either you tell Bella soon or I will. Carlisle is discharging her and I'm taking her home. You can only go to see her if decide to tell her what happened. I'll watch over her till then. I can't bear for you to lie to Bella when you go and see her. So you better make the right decision and soon otherwise she'll suspect something is wrong."

"Please can't I just see her tonight? I need to think about how I'm going to put all of this. If I tell her as soon as she gets out from hospital she'll be going straight back in there." I suggested as I tried to buy myself some time.

"Fine." Alice cracked even though I could hear the disapproval in her voice. At the moment she was the one that had Bella's interests at heart.

It wasn't like I didn't have Bella's interests at heart, but I had to keep up my pretences so that she didn't think that something was wrong. It was hard enough that I had to tell Bella what happened; I didn't need her suspecting me yet.

"Thank you Alice." I said with a sigh.

"Don't thank me. I'm thinking of Bella, it's a shame that you couldn't do that earlier."

She put the phone down and that was the end of that call.

Evie and I found Jasper and decided to go home early. I couldn't focus on anything and I suspected neither could she. When Jasper joined us in the car park at lunch he could feel the uneasiness between us and he tried to subdue us both. It only worked for a couple of seconds. When I got into the car on my own, then my guilt and confusion returned.

Evie had taken the car with Jasper; I don't think she even wanted to look at me. I knew she was hurting, she felt used and probably angry at me as well because I'd made her go back on everything that she'd said about our relationship.

She'd told me that we couldn't be together because I loved Bella, and if I chose the wrong life then I'd regret it for the rest of my life. But I couldn't help but think would I really have regretted it?

Would I really have regretted leaving my life of stress, worry and fear for the idyllic life of ease?

All these thoughts were so wrong and half of me was telling myself that I shouldn't even be considering those thoughts. But the other half of me couldn't help but think them.

Now I'd committed my crime of passion I couldn't help but keep thinking 'what if?'

There's an old saying that says we hurt the ones closest to us and I started to believe that was true. But could I really do what another saying said 'if you love someone, let them go'?

Could I leave Bella for Evie?

As I drove towards Bella's house I really didn't know the answer to my question.


	8. Rosalie's Approval

Rosalie's Approval

**This is my last POV chapter, then we're back to omniscient narrator. Sorry i haven't updated in like 2 days, I've been suffering from headaches (stupid things). But in those 2 days i have been astounded by the number of emails i've received for reviews, favourites etc. So thanks everyone and i hope you enjoy :D**

--

**Evie's POV**

The drive home with Jasper was agonising, I could feel his eyes on me even though he should've been keeping them on the road ahead. I had no reason to worry though; we vampires are experts at most things and Jasper's driving was flawless. I wasn't going to die, and even if we were in an accident I would pull through a silly little car crash. Almost nothing could kill me.

The reason Jasper was watching me so intently was because I had a whole load of emotions coursing through me at that moment, he was confused and intrigued as to why I was feeling so many emotions at the same time. But I didn't want to tell him, the only person I wanted to seek comfort in was Esme.

All the conflicting emotions swirling around me hurt so much. Especially after listening to Edward try and explain himself to Alice on the phone. I knew I could've walked away and saved myself the extra hurt, but I'd needed to hear what he had to say, to know where I stood in this strange turn of events. But I still found myself in confusion.

Edward had said it was a mistake to Alice, yet I couldn't see if it was confirmed in his mind. This uncertainty let me feel a certain emotion...I felt hope for the first time in seventy years. I could hope that maybe he would leave Bella and come away with me. It was a long shot but there was still the possibility.

Jasper tried to subdue me on a number of occasions; he tried to make me feel at ease. However, just as he was about to perform his talent, I distracted him into looking back at the road. I wanted to feel my emotions no matter how much confusion, hurt, betrayal and anger I was experiencing. I didn't want to feel numb; it would only turn me into a body. A body without a soul.

A number of times in our three months together, Edward and I would discuss the idea of souls. He didn't believe that he had one anymore after turning into a vampire, in contrast, I agreed with Carlisle. No matter what had happened to us in the past, we still had souls.

I believe that if we still have emotions then we still have a soul. If we couldn't feel emotions then we were nothing more than zombies. But Edward thought that souls were different from my point of view. We'd argued for days about it, but we never came to an agreed decision, I believed what I wanted and so did he. That was the compromise.

We arrived back at the Cullen mansion and I was grateful that Alice wasn't home yet. I wasn't entirely sure how she felt about me but I was sure that she wouldn't like me. Edward had explained that I was no part of it, nevertheless it wasn't as if I pulled away from him, this is what had made it look worse for me.

That's when anger became more potent out of all the emotions. How dare he use the fact that I love him against me! He knew that I would be at my weakest when alone with him, and the idea of kissing me would be all the easier for him to carry out. My defences were down because I was forcing myself to fight for Bella's corner, it's not like I wanted to, but since I'd seen how happy Edward was with her I didn't want him to spoil it by running away again.

I'd seen tiny insights into her mind from the moment I'd looked at her asleep on her bed. She constantly worried that he was going to leave her human and run away, leaving her to force herself to live life half-heartedly again. I'd seen how hard it was to adjust to the fact that she'd lost the one true love of her life, I'd felt how much it had hurt, knowing that he wasn't there to look into her eyes every day and tell her that he loved her.

I'd felt a similar pain in the first twenty years of living in Denali. I'd look out the window every morning when the sun started to rise and I wished that I was back with my family, especially Edward. I'd miss the way he would ruffle my hair and tease me about my accent, it used to make me smile so much. I'd feel complete knowing that the man who saved my life cared about me and had formed the closest friendship he could with me.

I knew all along that he could never love me, not in the way I wanted. It was impossible; he didn't want a companion, he didn't see me like that, he saw me as nothing but Evie, his best friend.

Esme had wanted for us the same as I did; I had seen it in her mind and I was sure Edward had too. But not once had he shown any indication that he'd wanted anything more from me then friendship.

Until today, everything had changed today.

What did that kiss mean? Did it mean that he loved me in the way that I loved him? Did it mean that he wanted to escape from the worry and fear for Bella's life? Did he just do it because he had an opportunity to kiss me?

I wasn't sure.

Why had he complicated everything between us? I know that I hadn't really helped things when I'd made my little announcement yesterday, but I didn't expect it to change Edward's life. I'd just seen it as now he was clued in he'd just take it in his stride and move on, I assumed that he didn't want to do anything about it because he was in a relationship with the woman he loved and he didn't like me in that way.

I was so confused that my head hurt.

I blinked and looked at my surroundings to find that I was in the dining room; I had been so engrossed in my own world that my feet had made their way there without me realising.

Subconsciously I was hoping that Esme was home so I could talk to her about it all, but she was out. I blew a strand of hair from out of my face in frustration and twiddled a fork between my thumb and forefinger. I didn't know what else to do, I was stranded out on my island of many emotions and I didn't intend on returning to civilisation anytime soon.

However, someone made their way into the dining room but I paid them no attention, they were probably looking for someone else.

"I thought you were home." They spoke to me. I gave a quick look in the voice's direction and I wished I could stay on my island; unfortunately, civilisation was calling me back already.

"Why's that a good thing?" I asked in a monotone voice, I couldn't help but mope. It didn't help that I still couldn't focus on who the figure standing in front of me was.

"Because I think we need a little chat. You look like you need to get some things off of your chest."

"I don't want to talk about my feelings..." I stopped as I tried to guess who it was. The voice was female so I had a one in three chance of getting it right. "...Alice." I finished.

A laugh rang out in the dining room and it tinkled sweetly in the air. I guess I'd been wrong in my prediction.

"It's Rosalie." She smiled as I suddenly came back to my senses. Of course it was her, Alice would've shouted at me and Esme was still out.

All I could think then was why would Rosalie want to talk to me? She was the person I'd spoken to the least to whilst I'd stayed here.

She seemed a lovely enough person, otherwise why would the lovable Emmett be married to her? But I just always felt intimidated by her astounding beauty, and that's why I hadn't been more communicative with her.

"Sorry Rosalie." I blushed even though my cheeks technically didn't change colour. I was blushing on the inside though.

"It's ok. You looked weighed down with worry." She replied as she took a seat next to me. I actually couldn't believe that she wanted to talk to me about all of this. Alice was the more likely culprit to do this type of thing, but she was probably annoyed at me so there was no chance. I just always assumed that Rosalie was always in her own world and would only participate if there was something worth being a part of.

I suddenly felt slightly thrilled that she was taking an interest in me.

"Would you like to share?" she pushed. "The boys have decided to go out to play some football so it's just us. No one to interrupt."

Once again my mood shifted and now I was suspicious, I was sure that Rosalie had bribed them or something, I tried to look into her head for answers but she was guarded. That was what aroused my suspicion more.

"That's awful nice of you Rosalie, but I was hoping I could talk to Esme about this...Not that I don't appreciate your concern." I fidgeted in my seat, I felt mean saying it but at least I was being truthful.

"It's ok Evie." Rosalie replied still smiling although it faltered a little as she continued. "I just thought it'd be nice to discuss your problems...sister-to-sister and everything. I mean Esme's out at the shops and Alice would be another sister you could go to...if she were here. But I just hate feeling like the sister nobody can talk to."

She was trying to guilt trip me into telling her and I knew it, yet I was still intrigued by Rosalie's concern. What an earth could possibly attract her to my situation? Was she in love with Edward too?

That seemed unlikely; but it was still an option.

"I'd hate for you to feel like that Rosalie." I replied playing her game, I was going to play the naive broken hearted vampire for a while, then as soon as she made clear what her motives were, I'd clam up like a shell. "I suppose it's better to share than keep it bottled up." I added as I saw her eyes light up in anticipation.

"You can tell me anything, no matter how bad it is." She told me modestly.

"Edward kissed me." I started; I felt I might as well get to the point instead of skirting around it all.

"Shut up! Really?" Whatever she'd been expecting, it wasn't that.

"Really." I replied looking at her excited features, it was like someone had told Rosalie she was the fairest one of all. "Bella had a panic attack this morning and Edward caused it by tuning her out. He felt guilty and Alice made him stay away until she found out the reason. We went back to school and he started to consider a life with me instead of Bella, I argued against it and then he suddenly kissed me."

"He was considering leaving Bella for you?" Rosalie asked me wide eyed in surprise.

"Yes," I continued. At the moment Rosalie was acting like anyone would do, it made me doubt my original assumptions about her motives but I was still wary. "The main reasons were because I was a vampire and he didn't want Bella to give up her mortality just for him."

"I see...So what happened after that?"

"Alice saw the kiss in a vision and called Edward. She was pretty furious with him; she's given him an ultimatum. Tell Bella about it or she will. Alice won't let him visit Bella until he's decided he's going to tell her."

"So where is he now?"

"He's going to see Bella just to keep up pretences before he has to go and work out what he's going to say."

"Very interesting...so how do you feel about him?"

"We're friends...I mean he crossed a line by kissing me. He's in love with Bella, it was wrong for him to even consider it!" I paused wondering what had just come out of my mouth. Edward was right; I didn't have linear thought patterns.

"You didn't answer my question. You just gave a load of reasons why it was wrong for him to kiss you."

I looked away; it had been easier telling Esme. She was like my mother even though I'd never had one in my human life. Esme was caring and unjudgmental; I could tell her anything without fear of repercussion. Rosalie was a different kind of person; we'd barely talked in my two days here. I felt uncomfortable unburdening myself in front of her.

"I won't judge you Evie." She informed me. I looked at her with a shocked expression; it was like she'd just looked into my head. "You don't choose your emotions, you feel them and that's unstoppable. None of what you feel is your fault."

Something about the way she looked at me at that moment made me reconsider my thoughts about Rosalie. Maybe she didn't have a motive; maybe she did truly care about how I felt.

I hesitated for a while before I started; I needed to be sure that I wasn't being fooled.

"I love him." I admitted, "But I'm confused. I thought that he wanted nothing more than friendship, and then today he went and turned the tables on me. He was talking about a life together, a life free from complication...he said we would've been perfect."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows in concern, she was trying to figure out what this all meant. Was her wish going to come true? Was Bella out of the picture?

"He really said you would've been perfect?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, but I just think he was freaking out because Bella had a panic attack. I think he's realising that even though she's breakable, sometimes he won't be able to protect her. Anything could happen to her, whether it's a panic attack or a heart attack, he wouldn't be able to stop it."

"I don't think it's that Evie." Rosalie replied. Even though her face was still serious there was something behind her eyes that maybe I shouldn't have seen. I saw joy but I didn't know why Rosalie would be joyful about this situation. I thought that she'd make it clear soon enough.

"I think he's finally considering the thought of being in a relationship with another vampire. Sure, he loves Bella; we all know he loves Bella. We've had to bend over backwards in these last three years to make it work for them, but now you showed up he's seen how hassle-free everything would be. He wouldn't need to live life the way he has been." She stopped speaking as I looked at her with my own mouth open. Surely none of what she was saying was true. "Don't you see Evie? He can have his cake _and _eat it. He can have the life he had before Bella and he can be in love. He must've kissed you to make sure that your lives together wouldn't feel wrong, he loves you Evie, but breaking Bella's heart is now the problem."

"You're not serious Rosalie...I think you need to go feed or something. He can't be feeling like this, Bella is the one for him, the _only_ one for him."

"If that's what you think Evie. But if he was so in love with Bella then why did he kiss you? Why has he ignored most of your animosity towards Bella? Why did he talk to Carlisle and tell him how he was torn between the both of you?"

"He spoke to Carlisle?"

"I happened to overhear the conversation..." she replied now suddenly fascinated with her nails.

"You eavesdropped didn't you?"

"You came home and cried in Esme's arms. He came home looking like someone died. I had to find out what was going on between you two. So when I passed Carlisle's office yesterday, I thought I'd listen and see if my theory was right, it seems I was." She looked back at my face as I tried to comprehend it all, he'd spoken to Carlisle. He said he was torn between us; maybe Rosalie's theory about Edward kissing me was right. "My suspicions arose the night you arrived actually, I saw the way he looked at you, the way you smiled differently when he stood at the top of the stairs. I knew you were closer than you both made out, the difference between then and now is that you're both aware of the way you really feel about each other."

"But would he really leave Bella to be with me?"

"I can't answer that." Rosalie admitted. "But if I had my way he wouldn't be with her anyway."

"Why is that?" I asked intrigued, I assumed everyone loved Bella in this house.

"Because I'm partly jealous of Bella." She looked at me and my jaw dropped open again. Rosalie was in love with Edward! What else could she be jealous about? Rosalie had everything going for her except for the fact she had Emmett instead of Edward. I loved Emmett like a brother but he was just no Edward.

"But why? I mean she's just a human!"

"That's why." She explained as I calmed down, she didn't love Edward. At least that was one thing I didn't have to worry about. "Before I was changed I had everything Bella had. A caring family, wonderful friends and life ahead of me...well, maybe not a life ahead of me after what Royce did...but you get the picture. Anyway, she's giving it all up and not appreciating what she has."

"So your argument is similar to Edward's?"

"In a way, but we both want her to stay human for different motives. He wants it for love, it want it because I think its common sense."

"So what's the other part of your dislike towards Bella?"

"Do you know how much danger she's put us all in?" she exploded, "First year she was tracked by a vampire named James, which led to us dashing halfway round the country to lure him away. But then he went and nearly killed Bella anyway, job well done there." She added sarcastically. "Then the second year she goes and cuts her arm open so that Jasper nearly kills her, then we had to move...again! Although I didn't complain about that, I enjoyed those quiet months alone with Emmett. Then Alice had a vision that Bella was trying to kill herself, so I panicked and called Edward to tell him what she'd seen. That turned sinister as Edward went to try and kill himself in Italy, which in my opinion was the stupidest idea he's ever had! Not to mention her best friend is a werewolf, so that didn't make me warm to her. And then this year, James' mate Victoria comes with a whole load of newborns to kill Bella to get revenge on Edward. The worst part of it all was that we were forced to ally with the werewolves, the stink was terrible!"

"Is that all?" I chuckled. It was nice having someone who wasn't as thrilled about Bella as everyone else. I could really see me making friends with Rosalie after this.

"I think that's everything." She smiled and then looked into my eyes. "You need to feed."

I looked into a large mirror that was opposite to where I was sitting and noticed that my usually amber eyes had darkened. "I think you're right." I replied.

"Want to go hunting later? I could do with some blood myself."

"Sure." I agreed as Rosalie walked out of the dining room. I then inwardly scolded myself, why had I thought that Rosalie had an ulterior motive? At least I knew now that it wasn't a motive but she just shared my dislike of Bella.

It felt better to have everything off of my chest and Rosalie had let me into her thoughts and feelings as well. I felt accepted by her finally and now I defiantly felt at home here.

All in all after that chat I felt better than I had done when I'd got home.

I came to the conclusion that Rosalie was understanding...you just had to dislike someone she did to get to know her a little better.

**There's the button...my happiness is only a click away lol.**

**P.S. Please vote on the poll! It will help me decided how this will end!**


	9. Confession

Confession

**This is a weenie bit shorter than the other chapters but i guarantee you won't be disappointed!**

**One more thing i LOVE everyone who has been reviewing! We're near to 100 reviews as well so if i get to 100 reviews tonight then i will write a super long chapter for the next one (i'm talking like 5,000 or more words). That a little incentive for you?**

As Edward arrived at the front of Bella's house he saw Alice peeking through the curtains to scowl at him in a Charlie-like fashion. He guessed that they'd been talking about Bella's recent health scare and that Charlie was against him coming to see his daughter. Edward knew that Alice secretly agreed with him, but she didn't voice her opinions as she didn't want an unhappy Bella on her hands for however long it took him to think about how to tell her what had happened between him and Evie.

As Alice peered out of the glass she gave him the coldest look he'd ever received in his life. Clearly she was still not happy with him.

He shook his head and started walking towards the door at human pace; he knew Charlie would be watching as well, they were spying on him together. He could hear Charlie wondering why he hadn't visited earlier, he had his suspicions in the link between his absence and Bella's trip to the hospital, he knew Edward had done something wrong...he just didn't know what.

Just as he approached the door Alice walked out saying her loud goodbyes.

"Thanks ever so much Charlie!" she smiled, "I'll come and check on Bella tomorrow!" when she looked at Edward's face her cheery disposition changed. "Remember," she murmured "you can't see Bella until you've decided on what you're going to tell her."

"I know." He murmured back, "this is going to be hard enough without you breathing down my neck."

"If it's any consolation I'll be looking after her whilst you're away."

Edward walked through the front door and closed it without any thanks to Alice. He wasn't in the mood for anymore of her rants. He just wanted to enjoy his last moments with Bella. Who knew when he'd figure out the right thing to say? It could take forever for all he knew.

There would never be a perfect way to tell your girlfriend that you'd cheated on her with your best friend whilst she was lying in a hospital bed. He had to make the impossible possible, somehow.

"Hello Charlie." Edward greeted him with a smiling facade.

"Edward." He grunted back.

"Where is Bella?"

"She's upstairs resting. If she's asleep then leave her be, Alice told me about the panic attack."

"I was there Charlie, it was horrible to watch. But I'm so glad that she's fine now."

"What did you do to Bella?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Edward replied calmly. Although he hadn't caused the panic attack (that had been Bella's overactive imagination), he had been a symptom.

"It wasn't nothing last time." Charlie growled. "Took her six months to start to recover, so if you're planning on leaving again make sure it's for good this time. She doesn't need you playing about with her emotions anymore."

"I am leaving." Edward replied bluntly.

"Really?" Charlie asked in surprise, what he'd said was a threat; he didn't think that Edward was actually leaving.

"I'm going on holiday to visit my aunt and uncle in Spain, I'm not sure for how long I will be residing there but it means I won't be around for a while."

"Does Bella know about this?"

"No, that's why I'm here. I'm leaving tomorrow so I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her. I'm going to miss her so much"

Charlie didn't know what to say, so he just returned to his baseball game and turned the TV up. He could sense a row approaching and he didn't want to listen to it. Edward took this gesture as a note of surrender so he climbed the stairs quickly so that he could remember everything about Bella before he had to leave her again.

As he stood in the doorway he saw her lying asleep looking like a perfect angel. It was going to be so hard staying away from her; it was going to be even worse when he had to tell her what had happened.

The worst thing about this predicament was that he knew that he would have to break someone's heart. He also knew that breaking someone's heart was the worst thing one person could do to another.

How he wished he could split into two parts and then each woman would be happy, but that would never happen, life just wasn't that fair.

Edward sat on Bella's bed and started stroking her hair, how could he have done this to this beautiful creature lying before him. It was sinful and deceitful and he'd never hated himself more, he could only imagine Bella's hurt filled face when he confessed his sins and it made him want to throw himself off of a cliff.

But she'd never allow that, neither would Evie. They both loved him too much to watch him commit suicide.

So he was stuck between indecision and guilt and he would spiral down until he found an answer for what he really wanted. He felt he was close to his decision but it wasn't final. He'd still need to think about it a little bit more, just to make sure that he chose the right person.

Bella sighed contentedly at his side as she started to wake up; Edward composed himself as he built up the pretence. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Bella." He whispered as he brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"Yes Edward?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Are you awake?"

"I think I'm dreaming."

"Open your eyes and see."

Bella slowly opened her eyelids and grinned at the sight before her eyes. It could only be the most beautiful person in the world. Her Edward, the man that loved her forever and always, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he returned her smile. His own heart was breaking inside.

"Much better now you're here."

"I have some news."

She sat up quickly knowing that it'd be bad news.

"The Volturi?"

"No, I told you not to worry about them. It could be years before they decide to check up on you." He placed a kiss against her temple as he cradled her into his chest.

"Newborns?"

"Nothing is after you. It's about me..."

Bella's happy mood suddenly turned to unease. If it was about Edward it was going to have serious repercussions on her. She tried to stop her body from shaking but she couldn't, fear had now gripped hold and nothing would comfort her.

"What is it?" she gulped.

"I'm going away."

"For how long?"

"I don't know." He replied looking into her terrified eyes. "I told Charlie I was going to Spain just in case he asks you."

"Where are you really going?"

"I'm going to visit some old friends in the Andes."

"Why? You can't leave me now, I'll miss you...I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It won't be for long Bella I promise. Once it's sorted I'll come straight back."

"How long is not long?"

"I can't say. Maybe two weeks if I'm lucky..."

"Two _weeks_! I'm going to go crazy waiting for you for two weeks."

"I'll be going crazy too...but they really need my help." He felt so bad for lying to her but it was the only way for now. Bella's heart needed to remain intact for now; he couldn't risk her going into relapse from her panic attack. Charlie would be sure to try and kill him then.

"What do they need help with? Maybe I can come, Charlie wouldn't mind."

"They're training a newborn and it's more resistant than they thought."

"Oh..." Bella sat in silence before she thought of something to say "can't Carlisle do it?"

"He's got responsibilities here, and my friends asked especially for me. They don't know Carlisle."

"Can't you put it off till I'm changed?"

"I can't let a newborn run around for that long, the locals would start to suspect something when people start going missing. I can't let another town become a victim to an untrained newborn."

"Change me now then! The newborn and I can learn together."

"Bella, you haven't thought this through." He told her urgently as he took her warm hands in his own.

"I have, I've thought it through a million times Edward. Change me."

"You're not ready."

"I am! Why can't you see that?" As the anger bubbled through, so did the tears. Bella's frustration of staying human had taken its toll.

"I can see that." He replied slowly and mournfully. "But why can't you see that you're changing for me, not you?"

"I want to change because I love you. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Would you want to change after you know the worst part about me?"

"I know what the worst part about you is. You killed some humans, big deal...I'll probably do that when I change. It's instinct; it's not your fault."

Edward looked into her chocolate brown eyes and he hated himself for what he was about to do.

"That used to be the worst part of me." He started.

"What changed?" Bella asked desperately, the change in his face, the change of the tone of his voice, the guarded movements he displayed. It made her panic and worry reared its ugly head to the surface. There was no going back now.

"When you were in the hospital..."

"Yes?"

"I went back to school with Jasper and Evie..."

"Yes?" Bella's breathing had become shallow, she felt like she was going to pass out again. But not before she heard what Edward had to say.

"I started worrying about you...wondering if I'd messed up your life..."

"You haven't messed up my life, you've made it better." She looked at him and there was remorse in his eyes, but remorse for what?

"Evie had confessed yesterday that she loved me..."

"She what?" the walls began to swirl, she felt sick but she had to hold on, she had to hear the worst part of it all.

"It threw me off; I'd thought all along that I loved Evie like a sister. But when she told me she loved me I realised something..."

"Realised what?"

"That I was in love with her too..." he couldn't bear to look at her face but he had to push himself on, he had to tell her the worst bit. "She was fighting your corner though Bella, she always has been. Evie's been telling me to change you since she got here but I can't. I couldn't do that to you Bella; I can't take your life away."

"You're my life." Bella breathed as she tried to stay conscious.

"But I ignored her pleas and I..."

"You..." Bella stopped breathing.

"Kissed her."

"NO!" she cried out in pain. The tears would not stop flowing from her eyes. A piece of her heart had broken off and she felt like she was bleeding in pain. The wound that had been sewn up the day Edward had come back had been freshly ripped open again. It throbbed with pain and anguish as her heart beat wildly in her chest. How could he do that to her? How could he love someone else and then kiss them whilst she'd been immobile in a hospital bed?

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" Edward pleaded, he was desperately trying to keep Bella from fainting again, but as hard as he'd tried she'd still be a broken mess. He needed to figure out who he loved more and fast. Could he put Bella in anymore agony? He didn't know.

"Where does that leave me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you leaving with her? Is that where you're going? Away to the Andes to start your happy life together? Are you going to leave me here and rot in Forks like you did last time?"

"Evie's not coming with me to where I'm going. I need time away from the both of you to sort things out in my head."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not sure who I want to be with the most..."

"I love you Edward, doesn't that mean anything? Please don't leave me for her, I'd die, I can't function without you. You're my heart, my soul, you're my everything. Please don't give up everything we have together" she pleaded, her anger had melted into desperation. She couldn't handle so many emotions at once.

"Please don't say things like that Bella. Don't make it harder for me than it already is."

"I've given you everything I can whilst staying human...The only way you'll be able to choose fairly is if you change me into a vampire." She told him seriously.

"No." He refused. How could she bring this up again? He couldn't turn her into a vampire, every part of his body screamed that the very idea was wrong and unjust. Bella had to stay human; she couldn't change because she thought he'd love her more. It was so untrue, the human Bella was the one he fell in love with, he couldn't taint her by making her vampire. She just wouldn't be his Bella anymore, she'd be someone different. She'd be a stranger.

"Then you've made your decision then."

"No I haven't Bella."

"If you can't love me enough to change me, then Evie's won your heart already." Bella told him sadly. Her heart had now shattered into a million pieces, it was now irreparable. Not even Jacob could glue that many pieces together.

"Don't think like that." Edward replied shaking her now limp shoulders. She'd given up all hope of everything. She was just a body, a zombie again. "I love you too much to change you, I can't kill you Bella I just can't. Just because you're a human it doesn't mean it affects my decision. I love you and Evie both the same, but I can only be happy with one of you. Can't you see how hard this is? It's going to affect everyone. Me most of all."

Bella inclined her head in his direction and tilted it slightly to the side.

"What was it like when you kissed her?" she asked in an eerily calm voice.

"I...I don't know." Edward had been caught off guard. Something had gone wrong with Bella; she shouldn't be acting like this. He suspected she was having a breakdown or something.

"Did your skin tingle? Did your blood boil? Did you stop breathing?"

He hung his head, he knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Did you know that that's what happens to me when you kiss me?"

"Yes I did."

"So what happens when I kiss you?"

He looked into her eyes and replied, "Fire burns through my veins, I feel hot all over, I don't want to stop but I have to."

"Why do you have to?"

"Because I don't want to kill you." This had been his answer for everything when they'd been too intimate for his control. She always pushed the boundaries and he always had to put them straight, she was too precious to lose.

"Kiss me Edward." Bella demanded as her voice changed in tone. It was now harsh; it was totally unlike anything he'd ever heard. This wasn't his Bella. "Kill me; put me out of my misery."

"Stop it."

"You're killing me anyway." She started crying again. "On the inside I'm already falling apart. If I lose you to her then I'll have to stop my heart just to stop the pain."

"Bella that's suicide!"

"That's what a broken heart does to you." She told him sadly.

Alice appeared through the window and hissed at Edward to get out. She'd seen Bella's plans and she'd come to stop her.

She cradled a crumbled Bella in her arms and hummed her to sleep. Edward left via the front door just so Charlie wasn't suspicious. Alice heard him turn the TV down and all that could be heard now were Bella's heartbroken tears.

Alice deducted that Edward had caused enough hurt today. If he wanted to carry out the rest of his destructive path then he'd have to decide. Because time was running out and Bella's heart couldn't wait any longer.

**100 reviews super long chapter...you want it?**


	10. Edward's Departure

Edward's Departure

**According to word this was 5,707 words. Aren't you proud of me?**

**And i have to thank everyone who reviewed, this racks it up to a lovely 113 reviews (claps to all of you).**

**It's taken me two days but it's finally here so read on...**

When Rosalie and Evie had returned from their hunt they found Esme waiting for them in the living room.

"It looks serious." Rosalie whispered as she noticed the tension in the air, "I wonder if Bella's gone and done something stupid." She added in distain.

"Hello girls." Esme greeted them calmly although she was fraught with worry. She was worrying most about Edward, who was leaving home for the second time in eighty years. And then about Bella as Alice had left to make sure she couldn't carry out anything she was thinking, and then last of all Evie, who had now become "the other woman".

This family was beginning to fall apart at the seams.

"What's wrong Esme?" Rosalie asked as she took a seat next to her, Evie followed suit as she felt a lead weight drop into her stomach. It had to be something to do with her and Edward, intuition screamed it at her.

"Edward is leaving home for a while." She told them both solemnly.

"What? Why?" Rosalie asked as her eyes flickered from Esme over to Evie who had now become a mute.

In her silence Evie felt like she'd driven Edward away from his home and his family, and more importantly Bella. How could she have done that? It was all going horribly wrong.

"He told Bella what happened today." Esme informed them with a frown. "He needs to go away and think about who he is going to spend the rest of his life with."

"He told her?" Rosalie asked aghast, "I thought he'd take longer than this. How did Bella react?"

"Alice had to go to the house and intervene. Bella was having some unsavoury thoughts about provoking Edward into biting her."

"But why does he need to go away? Why can't he stay here and make his decision?"

"He doesn't want to be around Bella or Evie; he doesn't want either of them to influence his choice."

"But Evie wouldn't influence him to pick her! This is stupid."

"He's more afraid that Evie will try to convince him that he's better off with Bella."

"Oh..."

All three women sat in silence as a clock ticked the seconds by in the background.

"Do you know where he's going?" Evie finally spoke up.

She couldn't let him leave without saying her piece, she had to say something before he left, something that he could think about whilst he was away. It was her last chance.

"He won't tell any of us where he's heading. He fears you or Bella may try and look for him."

"If he wants to be alone I understand that. I wouldn't try and go looking for him." She told Esme sincerely.

"I think it's Bella he's more worried about, she's taken rash decisions before."

"Where is he now?"

"He's upstairs saying goodbye to the boys. Carlisle said his earlier, I'm sure Alice made hers when she saw his decision to leave."

"Do you think he'd mind me saying goodbye?" Evie asked apprehensively.

"I don't think he would mind at all." Esme replied warmly.

Both Rosalie and Evie rose from the couch and made their way slowly to the stairs. Evie was nervous; she didn't know exactly what she was going to say, but how many times had she tried to make her own point clear?

Bella was the one Edward should be with; she shouldn't even be included in the equation, but for some reason she was. For some reason Edward did love her back, even though he was in love with Bella at the same time. It made no sense, but maybe love shouldn't make sense.

To argue her point, she thought of Bella. He loved her didn't he? And she was supposed to be the prey. That didn't make sense either, but he loved her all the same. Maybe he just had tendencies to fall for women that he shouldn't. Evie wasn't sure. Edward's mind was so clouded these days she didn't know what he was thinking.

Rosalie held Evie's hand as they walked; she guessed that Evie needed some moral support. She knew that out of all of the siblings that she was probably the only one that thought that Edward was better off with Evie. She knew that Alice was definitely on Bella's side there was no doubt about that, but she wasn't sure whose side Emmett and Jasper were on.

She'd have to ask them privately whilst Evie was saying her goodbyes. Then she'd be able to determine what the house was going to be like until Edward came back with his final decision. It would be frosty between Alice and Evie anyway she supposed.

As they approached Edward's room Rosalie gave Evie's hand a squeeze and she gave her a reassuring look.

"Make it good." She smiled.

Evie knocked on the door and it opened in silence. Jasper and Emmett were looking morose, but they didn't look angry when they looked over in her direction, Evie exhaled a little at this. Knowing that they weren't angry with her brought a little more confidence to get through life here without Edward.

"Good luck Edward." Emmett said pulling his brother into a hug. "You'll make the right decision."

Evie cringed, why couldn't he see that Bella was the right decision? Why was he isolating himself from everyone? She should be the one leaving, not him.

He took a step back and let Jasper have his final words.

"No matter what happens, we're behind you a hundred per cent. Even Alice."

"Thanks Jasper." Edward replied as he hugged him. It was nice to know that they were all with him whatever happened. It was going to be hard enough losing one person in his life, he didn't want to lose his family either; at least that was one worry off of his mind.

The boys both left the room, but Emmett hovered at the doorway for Rosalie. She turned to look at him and gave a curt nod before walking up to Edward.

"Be smart." She told him. "You know there's only one person who can truly make you happy, and she's standing in this room right next to me. Evie is perfect for you and you know it. You're just scared that Bella will be broken beyond repair if you pick Evie, but she's human. She's got everything else going for her. The other people in her life will make sure she's ok. Don't worry about her, just follow your heart."

"You're not supposed to be biased Rose." Edward replied knowing full well that Rosalie had never warmed to Bella.

"I'm allowed to have my opinion and I have the right to share it." She stated before aiming her next comment at Evie "I just thought someone should fight for Evie for once seeing as she's determined to let you go off with Bella without a fight."

"Thank you for your concern, but the reason I'm going away is to make sure I don't make a biased answer."

"It's just food for thought." She replied innocently "Take care wherever you're going. Try not to run into any werewolves on the way, you never know...Bella may have run to the dog for some sympathy."

"Thanks for your optimism."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman cheated on." She reminded him with a smile.

Rosalie kissed him on the cheek and walked away leaving Evie and Edward alone together; Evie looked back at the door to find that Rosalie had closed it on the way out to give them a little privacy. She was thankful for that; it allowed her to say her own goodbyes privately.

The room was silent as she turned back to look at him and they kept their eyes on each other, only blinking when they really needed to.

Evie wasn't sure where to start and Edward didn't know what she was going to say.

She took a step forward and took his hand, she wasn't sure if she should really make any contact but she went with her gut instinct, if there was any time to show him how she felt it was now.

"Edward..." she started as she began to look towards the floor. "You know you're making this choice harder than it should be."

He stood in silence and used his other hand to extend a finger to raise her chin so she could face him. She looked into his darkening topaz eyes and felt sadness run through her. All she could think about was how all this mess was her fault. She shouldn't have come back; she should've stayed away forever.

"You made the right choice in coming back to me." He told her as he looked back into her bright amber eyes; he could see the surprise in them as he'd been able to hear her thoughts for the first time ever. But he found that he didn't like what he heard, all he could hear were her regrets for everything that had happened. This made him unhappy.

"How is any of this right? Why was my return the right thing to do?" Evie sighed; she could see no light at the end of this tunnel.

"It was right because when you came back it was one of the happiest days of my life. My best friend had come back, the person I thought I'd lost forever returned to me. You made me realise that I loved you, more than a sister, more than a friend. I came to realise that I love you with everything I had described before. I began to recognise that putting you to the back of my thoughts for all these years had made me miss you more that I would like to admit. My heart broke the day you left us for Denali and I don't think I'd ever become whole until you came back."

"My heart broke that day too, but you were made whole again by Bella, not me. She made you love again. But now, this entire realisation...it's messed you and Bella up; and it shouldn't have happened. You were happy till I showed up. I ruined everything you've built with her in the last three years. I shouldn't have opened my mouth."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she felt her skin tingle. She shouldn't be enjoying this; she should be preparing to leave again, to leave him and Bella in peace. "I'm the one who kissed you, not the other way round. I did it because I found that you could make me happier than I've ever been; I was the one who ruined the last three years I built up. I'm the one to blame; you are a victim in my crime of passion."

But Evie couldn't say she felt like a victim, she felt like she'd brainwashed him into thinking that she was the right person for him. However, there was a little ray of hope that burst through; this was the reason she stuck around, just in case he did choose her. Just in case she was the one he was intended to be with all along. It was a long shot but there was a possibility.

"But I was the one who started it all." Evie argued "If I'd never told you that I was in love with you then nothing would've changed."

"Are you telling me you'd rather me not know that you loved me?" Edward asked seriously as he stroked her cold cheek with his forefinger.

"If it had kept you happy then yes." She answered honestly. All that mattered was that he was happy; whether he was with Bella or her, she didn't care.

He was all that mattered.

"What makes you happy?" he asked quietly, looking deeper into her eyes for the answer.

She hesitated and looked away from his penetrating gaze. She couldn't do this; it would count as influencing his decision.

"Do I make you happy?" Edward asked without needing to hear her thoughts.

"I can't answer that question." She replied fighting the tears as she tried to pull away from his grasp. It wouldn't work, he was stronger than her, and she didn't really want to leave the comfort of his hands. It would mean he would have to leave to start his journey of discovery, and he'd only return when he had decided the outcome of his ponderings.

"Before I go, just answer me. Do I make you happy?" he asked urgently.

"You make me the happiest person in the world." She told him heatedly as the words flowed from her mouth, "when I'm with you I feel like the world around me disappears and it's just us, like when we were on the meadow. I couldn't be a happier person if I tried when I'm around you. And these moments we spend alone together I treasure, because there's always the nagging reminder that when you choose Bella, they're going to be the only good things I can hold onto to remember the time I spent with you when I have to leave again."

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you with my indecision Eve."

"Its character building isn't it?" she tried to smile but failed; sorrow was tugging at her heartstrings.

"Don't try and laugh your way out of this, I want to know everything you feel."

"If you choose her I can't stay." She informed him "I can't stay here when she's won, it will hurt too much."

"If that's what you've decided I can't stop you."

"But you'll have to do one thing for me if you choose her."

"Anything."

"Change her." Evie told him, "Then she can be the Bella you can kiss just like you can with me. Don't worry about her newborn status when you change her, she's strong one. She'll be back to normal in a week I estimate. She won't be "the stranger" for long."

"Evie I can't..."

"No more excuses Edward. You wouldn't kill her; she means more to you than a hungry stomach. That's why you didn't suck her dry when you saved her from James' venom. This time won't be any different from the last, and you'll know that this time you really do well and truly love her more than anything else in the world."

"You believe that?"

"Wholeheartedly I do."

"Deal; if I choose Bella then I change her."

"You best get going. Thinking is the longest process in the world and we want you to come back soon." Evie said in a business-like tone.

At least Bella wouldn't have to worry about staying human for much longer; Edward would do it now she had reassured him. She'd spoken about all his fears and challenged them with her solutions. He had no excuse not to now.

"Can you do me one thing before I go?" Edward questioned almost apprehensively.

"Of course I will."

"Will you kiss me before I go?"

"I can't..."

"Yes you can. If this is your last chance you might as well take it."

"You've decided then?"

"No. But will you? It's my request for you."

"You request me to kiss you?"

"Please, I don't want to forget that feeling we had yesterday. It's a craving stronger than Bella's blood." He admitted.

As Evie complied to his wish, she hesitantly closed her eyes and leant forward. Her body was now buzzing in anticipation and sorrow; this could be the last kiss she'd ever have with him, so she'd better make the moment last.

As soon as her lips touched his, the same feelings as last time came flowing back, there was urgency, there was wanting, but this time it was uninterrupted. Only they could break away from each other and this action was proving a hard feat for the both of them.

Edward had to go sometime, he had break away, but he didn't want to. Nothing had felt more perfect in his life than this moment, this beautiful, sweet and seemingly chaste moment.

But it was Evie who stepped back.

"You need to go." She told him breathlessly.

He looked at her hurt, but he understood what she meant. He had to leave now before she became heartbroken at his departure just like Bella was. He couldn't build up her expectations only to have them all fall down on top of her if he came back and decided to stay with Bella. It wasn't fair to Evie.

In a blink of an eye he was gone. He'd walked out of her life like she had his seventy years ago. The process was coming round full circle it would seem. One member of the family had left and when they returned, another left. So when Edward returned would Evie have to leave? Only fate knew the answer at this moment in time.

--

Thursday morning had rolled around and Bella woke in Alice's arms. She'd been hoping that she'd dreamed all of what happened last night, but it seemed she hadn't. Her world without Edward was once again real; the nightmare had become reality for a second time. Only now Evie was here to remind her that Edward was gone, it was all Evie's fault.

None of it had been Edward's fault, he'd been happy; he'd been contented...until she'd showed up. Now everything had fallen apart because of her, and she hated Evie more than ever. How Bella would've loved to tell Jacob what Evie had done, she relished the thought that he'd tear her into pieces and then Edward wouldn't need to choose, she'd be the only one left.

"No matter what Evie's done, don't you think that's a little unfair Bella?" Alice asked as she saw the possibilities of murder run flash through Bella's mind.

These thoughts were the only things that kept Bella going at the moment. It was the only thing that stopped her from falling apart because her boyfriend had gone and left again to confront his inner demons. It was the only thing that kept her human.

"If she'd kissed Jasper are you're telling me you wouldn't fight her to the death?"

"Maybe I would." Alice admitted, "But she didn't kiss him did she?"

"Well I'm a human so I'd be useless against her; I'd only be using my other weapons." She replied airily. "Unless we even up the playing field."

"Do you know how much trouble I'd get in if I did that?" Alice gasped.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"You have got a serious death wish Isabella Swan. Come on, let's get you to school."

As they pulled up in the car park Alice spotted Jasper standing with Evie. He looked nervous and she looked apologetic. Alice was sure they wouldn't be able to keep this scene from everyone else's eyes.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Bella hissed as she seethed in anger.

"Keeping up the act, I guess." Alice replied as she placed a hand on Bella's shoulder to try and calm her, it had no effect whatsoever.

They both got out the car and Jasper hurried over to Alice, as he tried to keep the emotions peaceful Evie blocked them, it was as if she wanted Bella to create a scene.

"Bella I'm so sorry." She started "I never meant for any of this to happen, he loves you, you're the one he's going to pick."

"You're not sorry." Bella spat, "I bet you were jumping for joy when you manipulated him into kissing you. You must've distracted him into thinking it was me he was kissing. He wouldn't kiss you, he loves me."

Evie's anger had been sparked, she'd tried to say sorry but Bella had thrown it back in her face, what had made it even was worse was then Bella had insulted her by insinuating that she'd have to manipulate Edward to even stand a chance. That had been the last straw.

"Why did he leave then huh?" she shouted back. "If he loved you and only you, then why did he leave to think about who he wants?"

"Stop this, the both of you." Jasper interrupted "we know you're both hurting, but starting a fight isn't going to bring him back is it?"

"If she wasn't so blind sighted by herself then I wouldn't have said anything." Evie replied as she stared at Bella.

"If she hadn't returned then none of this would've happened." Bella retorted. "Why don't you leave now if you know he's gonna pick me? It'd save us all this trouble."

"That would make your day wouldn't it? Aren't you used to a bit of healthy competition Isabella? Maybe he's left so he can think about how he can let you down gently."

"My.name.is.Bella." She said through clenched teeth "and you're no competition Evelyn, you're just a skinny sixteen year old that he felt sorry for because she had no one else in the world."

"I'd rather he feel sorry for me than be frightened to let himself go with me." Evie managed to slip in before Alice had to step in.

"What are you? Five?" Alice shouted unable to take anymore. Half the school had shown up to watch them scream at each other. "I'm sick of this arguing! Get to class! Bella you're with me and Evie you're with Jasper. You are not allowed to speak to each other unless I say so. You got it?"

"That would be fabulous." Evie replied as she stormed off towards English, Jasper rolled his eyes and followed her after kissing Alice on the cheek. He wondered how long this would have to go on for; he was already getting tired of it.

"I hate her Alice! I hate her so much." Bella yelled in frustration.

"I think the feeling is now mutual." Alice told her "Evie's decided on switching her classes at break so you'll only have to put up with her for two lessons."

"That's too long." She moaned as they started walking towards English.

"Just ignore her and you'll be fine."

"Easier said than done."

"Please just do it for me. Jasper and I will be tearing our hair out soon if you two are at each other's throats all the time."

"Fine." Bella agreed, although the thoughts about getting Jacob to commit murder were looking pretty good right about now.

"I'll see you at break, and stop thinking that." Alice scolded.

Bella entered the class and found the seat next to Angela vacant, it looked like Ben was ill, so she went and sat down next to her.

Angela didn't ask where Edward was, it seemed the whole school now knew that he had disappeared, due to the informative argument at the front of the school. Bella knew that soon enough the questions would come, but for now she was safe, Angela didn't pry.

"So you and the new girl have really hit it off." Angela whispered as they were supposed to be listening to the teacher.

"She's Edward's cousin. We don't really see eye to eye." Bella informed her friend as she wrote down the essay question that was now written on the board.

"His cousin? But didn't you say that he kissed her?" Angela asked with her eyes wide open in shock.

"They're very distant cousins." Bella replied as she turned her head and looked at Evie with scorn.

Before she knew what was happening, Evie had taken her out of the classroom and thrown her against the wall.

"I tried everything, and I mean everything to get him to stay with you and change you." She hissed as pinned Bella's shoulders to the cold surface. The smell of blood was so strong that Evie thought it would overwhelm her, so she had to make this quick. "But he wouldn't listen to my pleas. He kissed me and it felt so right to him that he didn't want to stop. It was only when Alice saw us in a vision that he had to stop and explain himself to her." Bella remained silent, afraid to move. She didn't want to listen, she didn't want to know what Evie had done yesterday with Edward, but it was so captivating that she couldn't help but listen intently. "I didn't mean for him to fall in love with me Bella, I really didn't. But you can't threaten him to get your way; he might choose you in the end, but remember...he might choose you out of guilt because he doesn't want you to do anything stupid. Could you really be with him knowing that your emotional blackmail kept him from doing what he really wants? I mean didn't you use those kinds of tactics before? Don't you remember how guilty you felt knowing that you'd made him stay for your own happiness? Doesn't his happiness matter to you at all?"

Evie saw the fear and realisation in Bella's eyes and knew that she was slowly getting through to her.

"All I wanted for Edward was to stay happy, no matter how much it hurt me. So I said to him that if you are the one he picks then he has to turn you into a vampire. So before you think anything else about me just remember that I'm the one you have to thank when you finally get your way."

She released Bella from her grasp and returned her to the classroom; no one had noticed their disappearance, they were all getting on with plans for their essays.

Evie walked over to her seat at the back and started working on her plan as she let the class return to normal; Bella had sat shakily down next to Angela and started staring off into space.

She didn't know what to think now. Was she really that selfish towards Edward? She thought back to the night of the newborns and remembered using emotional blackmail to get him to stay, it was a selfish act but she'd only done it keep him safe, she couldn't bear to lose him.

That's all she was doing this time, right? Using a little emotional blackmail to stop her from losing him, that wasn't wrong, was it? He was happy enough with her wasn't he? He wouldn't choose her out of fear of her life; he'd choose her out of love. Evie had just been trying to unsettle her, trying to get her into a state of worry again, trying to distract her into thinking that Evie had a chance with him.

Evie didn't have a chance did she? Was all her so called selflessness really going to change his mind? Was Evie really the right person for him because she put his happiness before her own? Was she –

"Oh my god Bella!" Angela shouted as she pointed at her face. "Your nose is bleeding!"

Bella looked down at her white cotton t-shirt and saw that it was stained with blood. She looked over at Evie who was holding her breath and her eyes open with worry.

"Miss Weber, please take Miss Swan to the nurse." The teacher ordered lazily.

"Come on Bella; just try not to look at it. Pinch your nose, it will stop the bleeding."

As she complied with Angela's demands they walked out back into the hall where she'd just been with Evie. It was all a blur as she walked to the nurse's office; she could hear Mike's voice in the background fussing over her, telling her that everything would be ok. But none of it mattered. All that mattered now were the words that Evie had spoken, Bella was starting to see herself in a different perspective, and she didn't like what she was beginning to see.

She saw Alice approach the office and Mike and Angela decided to step out the room. As they walked out they discussed their calculus homework in loud tones so they didn't listen in on the conversation.

"What happened this time? You didn't get in a fight in the middle of the lesson with Evie did you?" she asked suspiciously with her hands on her hips.

"No. We didn't fight. She took me out into the hallway to give me some home truths." Bella replied in an empty voice.

"What did she say?" Alice enquired worriedly.

"That I'm using emotional blackmail to make Edward choose me so I can keep myself happy."

"That's not true at all!"

"Are you sure? Because I'm starting to think that she's right. I mean I was thinking of drawing blood so he could bite me last night! What kind of screwed up person am I?"

"You don't want to lose him. You panicked, you were thinking of something to make him stay. But you didn't carry it out, did you?"

"I would have if you hadn't intervened." Bella told her now ashamed.

"Evie's played dirty too."

"How? She's told Edward that if he chooses me he has to change me into a vampire. Don't you think that that's pretty selfless of her?"

"Sure, but she knows that Edward doesn't want to change you, so wouldn't that make him sway in her favour?"

"She was sincere about fighting for me, I know she was."

"You hated her this morning...what's changed?"

"I've seen the monster I've become. I don't want Edward to choose me because I've thrown a tantrum and forced his hand. I want him to choose me because I make him happiest. That's all Evie's been trying to do."

"Bella, this is your guilt complex kicking in. What you're saying is out of the guilt she's making you feel. You've only acted out of human instinct; you shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"From now on, whatever happens, I've only got myself to answer to."

"This is crazy. I think you've short circuited your brain. Maybe you still haven't recovered from the panic attack, we should get you home." Alice told her as she took Bella's arm and led her to the truck.

"No Alice. I want to stay here; I need to keep my normal routine, just in case."

"In case what?"

"In case he decides he wants to be with Evie, I need to prepare myself."

"Don't tell me you're giving up now?"

"I'm not giving up. This is called acceptance. Let's go, I've missed first lesson I don't want to miss anymore. My attendance is going to look dreadful soon enough."

After an agitated sigh Alice followed Bella to her next class, luckily she was in this one so she could keep an eye on her. As they walked along Alice knew that this 'acceptance Bella' was wrong. She deduced that Bella was only acting like this because Evie had pointed out her biggest flaw, and now Bella was reflecting on it big time.

She needed to snap out of it otherwise she really would do something stupid soon.

--

Bella had decided to sit with her other friends at lunch today instead of sitting with the Cullen's. She'd decided she was better off distancing herself from them in case Edward decided to stay here with Evie. She couldn't sit there with them whilst he was with her...that would push her over the edge.

Evie sat down next to Jasper and Alice was sitting diagonally across from her.

"Look what you've done." Alice hissed.

"What have I done?" Evie asked casually.

"Bella isn't sitting with us." Alice pointed out.

"She has got other friends you know; maybe she wanted to take a break from you."

"I doubt it. We're her only link to Edward, why would she want to avoid that?"

"You think just because I told her exactly what she's like, she's gone and abandoned you?"

Jasper let out and exaggerated groan as the arguing began again, he was starting to get a headache.

"She thinks he's going to pick you."

"No one knows who he's going to pick. I think he's gonna pick her, she thinks he's gonna pick me. It's fifty, fifty. Surely you've seen what the outcome is."

"He hasn't decided yet, it's only been half a day. And the reason I'm annoyed with you is because she took your words too seriously. Bella is preparing herself for defeat."

"Maybe she should." Alice looked at Evie wide eyed as if she were going to explode with anger. "I mean what if she was going around like she was this morning thinking that he was going to chose her and then he didn't. She'd be completely crushed Alice, you couldn't even bring her back from the despair. At least this way Bella will be shielding herself from most of the blow. It's going to hurt her but she'd already prepared for it."

"This isn't the right way to go about it. She can't lose hope before the answer has even been revealed, it's twisted and wrong."

"All I've been doing since I got here was build up my shield, I had to accept that they were together but he went and changed it all by kissing me."

"Don't bring Edward into this! This is your fault and your fault alone."

"I've had enough of this, when did it become Evie bashing day? I'm going home to talk to Rosalie." Evie informed them both as she snatched her tray from the table and walked towards the bin.

"You're only going to her because she'll massage your ego!" Alice shouted at the retreating vampire.

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and let peace float around her.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I hope Edward comes back soon, I can't take anymore of this and it's only been a day."

"He'll come home when he's good and ready. We'll just have to take each day as it comes." He replied as he kissed her on the forehead.

--

Edward was in China when he finally made his decision.

It had been a week of thorough soul searching and he finally knew who he wanted to be with.

As he raced back to Forks only one face ran through his mind.

This was the face of his soul mate.

**What a horrible little cliffhanger i've left you with...and what makes it worse is that i'm taking my A-levels this week so i won't be able to write until next week (shock horror!)**

**But in the meantime i would love for you to review.**

**Loves to everyone who does :D**


	11. Bella's Last Chance

Bella's Last Chance

**I know you're all going to say i'm evil and this chapter is extremely short, but it needed to be written.**

**I'm a free woman now so I can write to my heart's content whilst i still don't have a full time job.**

**I hope you all didn't miss me too much ;) and enjoy!**

Before Edward had left to come home, he had received a phone call from Bella on the Monday.

Although she was already sure of her fate, she decided this moment was now or never to try and get him to reconsider his decision. Her hands shook as she pressed the numbers on the phone one by one, she wasn't even sure that he'd taken his phone to wherever he was going.

She held her breath and listened for a dial tone.

One ring...two rings...three rings...it seemed like forever until the phone was picked up.

"Bella?" he asked uncertainly, "is something wrong? Are you hurt? Have the Volturi?-"

"Edward." She said breathlessly as she cut him off. The sound of his voice brought butterflies and pain at the same time; Bella had to grab the chair for support just in case her knees buckled to the floor. "Edward. I couldn't let you decide without knowing some things..." She told him as she sat down with the phone cord wrapped around her wrist. As she heard him take a breath, she pressed the receiver closer to her ear to hear his voice clearer.

"Bella, I don't want you to change, I love you just as you are..." he replied tiredly. She could hear cars in the background, she was sure that he was in some motel off of a highway.

"This isn't about me changing." She told him in a quick voice.

"Then what is this about?" he asked confused. "It's not about Jacob is it?" he continued in a worried tone.

"This has nothing to do with Jacob." She informed him. "It's to do with you."

"Me?"

"Yes...well mainly me, but it's to do with you at the same time...but I just wanted to say that I've acted like a five year old since Evie arrived here. I put you in a position in which you don't want to be in and I can see how much me wanting to change into a vampire hurt you, and I reacted in the wrong way when I told you to kill me."

"Bella please don't apologise. None of this is your fault. You were acting out of hurt..."

"It is my fault." She interrupted him. "I haven't been thinking about you one bit, all I've been focused on is my rivalry with Evie and I'm sorry. All I've thought about is what I've wanted, never once thinking about how it will affect you and I shouldn't have behaved in that way. If you don't want me to change, then I won't. I want you to stay happy; you don't have to keep to your bargain that you made with Evie..."

"You know about my bargain with Evie?" Edward asked in surprise. He hadn't expected them to have talked about the arrangement, let alone talk to each other at all.

"Yes. She and I had a heart to heart the day you left." Bella explained as the images flashed through her head. "She made me see what a monster I'd become. I've come to accept that there is a high possibility that you're going to choose her, but, I just wanted you to know that I will always love you Edward Cullen, and that if you do choose Evie, then it's because I never treated you the way I should have done. I've seen that she only has your interests at heart... and I do too, but she's made them so much clearer then I have. All I can say is that I was acting the way I was because I am human. I don't want to be, but I am. And if I've learnt anything about love, then it is that being human and in love makes you make bad choices. And I have made the worst choices when it comes to us, but it's only because of how much I love you, and how much I don't want to lose you."

"Bella..."

"I know I'm probably making this harder for you, but I'm only saying it because I didn't get to say what I should've done before you left. I know Evie got to say her piece, so I thought I should say mine."

"I agree and you have, but I..." he was interrupted again by her explanations.

"You have to remember that whoever you chose it has to be because they make you happy, not the other way round. It'd be unfair on both of us if you picked me because you did it out of duty to stop me from falling off the edge, because I will try not to, I swear. So I'm reminding you...Your happiness comes first Edward, nobody else's."

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied in a pensive tone "Thank you for making this easier for me Bella."

"No problem." She replied with a small intake of breath.

From what he had said, Bella could tell that he was getting closer to his decision. It frightened and made her impatient at the same time. She just wanted him home; she just wanted to see his face for one last time just in case he went away again, but permanently in this instance.

She knew it would hurt so much more than the first time, but she was bracing herself this time for it because this time, she would be prepared if it did happen. It wouldn't hit her as hard (she hoped).

"Stay safe Bella." Edward said as he brought her out of her thoughts. "I'll be home soon."

"I'll stay as safe as I'll ever be." She half laughed.

She couldn't bear to put the phone down, to cut herself off from him. But the time was coming; he'd have to go once again out of her life until he returned with his choice.

"I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

The line went dead, and slowly Bella unwound the cord from her wrist and put the receiver back in its holder. She turned towards the stairs and found Evie sitting on the third stair weaving a plait into her wavy chestnut brown hair.

"I'm glad you finally saw sense Bella." She smiled as she looked up at Bella. "He knows how much you love him now."

"He always knew." Bella replied quietly.

"But he needed reassurance. Just so he knew that you didn't love him just because you can become a vampire. He needed to know that his Bella, the one he fell in love with still wanted to make him happy."

"I got lost in my own happiness, but thank you for setting me straight last week."

"No problem Bella, shall we call this a truce?" Evie asked holding out her hand.

Bella shook her head.

"Not until he chooses." She sighed heavily. "Then I'll call it a truce."

"Fine by me." Evie replied as she dropped the hair from her fingers and looked around the hallway as she had nothing better to look at.

"I've got some homework to be catching up on." Bella said awkwardly. "Do you mind leaving?"

"Sure, I came here in the first place as I wanted to make sure you were ok. Alice and Jasper have gone hunting for the night, and Rosalie and Emmett have gone to the cinema, so I volunteered to check up on you. I wanted to give Esme and Carlisle a break; they're going through so much worry about Edward they look like they could sleep."

"You didn't have to come; I'm capable of staying safe on my own." Bella pouted.

"You mean a lot to the Cullen family, they don't want to see you hurt. So, in a weird and twisted way, you mean a lot to me too and I don't want to see you hurt either."

Bella raised her eyebrows as if trying to figure out whether Evie was lying or not, she gave up in a couple of seconds as she couldn't reach a decision, so she decided to take the nice route. "Thank you Evie."

"Goodnight Bella. And don't worry about Charlie; he didn't hear your conversation with Edward or my visit. Take care."

Evie had left in a blink of an eye leaving Bella alone once again.

She stood at the foot of the stairs and revelled in the rather surreal moment she'd just been a part of.

Had she and her rival put their differences to the side and had a nearly friendly conversation?

It must have been because the end of this was getting closer, she deducted. Strangely enough, she felt a little lighter knowing that this would be all over soon.

Had her words made any difference?

Only Edward knew the answer that.

**Are you happy that Bella got her say?**

**Only 2 more chapters to go! (Well if all goes to plan in my mind...but it changes all the time...so who knows?)**

**Reviews (equals) loves**


	12. Choices

Choices

**Sorry it's taken me a little while to update, so much has been going on! But here is your penultimate chapter! Be on the edge of your seats...you have been warned...**

Evie was sitting in Rosalie's room twiddling a pen between her fingers. She was supposed to be doing her biology homework but, like she'd been doing every night for a week, she'd been thinking about Edward and where he was.

She was alone as usual pondering over him. Wondering what the outcome was going to be, how life was going to change when he came back. She sighed out loud as she gave up on her work and listened to the sounds of the Cullen mansion as they got on with life without Edward.

Carlisle was away working in the hospital and Esme was playing a piece on the piano as she tried to unwind. Rosalie was out in the garage with the radio turned up fixing up her car, whilst Jasper was manipulating Emmett's emotions for fun outside in the garden. Alice was out of the house as well as she was filling in for Edward by spending time with Bella.

Evie scooped up the bits of paper and her pen and walked into Alice's room to dump it in her bag. Although the house was alive with movement, Evie felt detached from it all, it didn't seem right without Edward, this house didn't seem like home anymore. Solemnly she made her way to his room just to try and get some sort of reminder of him, whether it was to play the last cd he listened to, or the last book he read. She had to do something to remind herself that he used to be here.

As she turned the doorknob and took two paces into his room she gave out a silent cry as she found a figure sitting on the black leather sofa with 'Anthony and Cleopatra' playing on the TV.

He looked over at her with bright topaz eyes and gave a wide smile.

"Edward!" she managed to choke out as she stood frozen on the spot. "You're back."

"It's been a long week." He sighed as he beckoned her over to sit with him. He rubbed his face with hand and then ran it through his bronze coloured hair.

"The longest..." Evie replied still in awe, she couldn't believe he was back; this moment was too good to be true.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as he grinned at her dazed expression.

"I...er..." she blinked twice to make sure he was here and then grabbed his arm to make sure he wasn't a dream. He looked down at the contact and then pulled her into a bone-crushing hug that would rival Emmett's.

It was then the realisation sank in, he was home, he'd made his choice.

She breathed in his scent and choked out over the tears,

"You don't know how much I've missed you."

"I'm glad to hear it." He replied, unable to let go of her, it felt like years since their last time together, but he was back and right here it felt like home.

"Where did you go?" she asked as she felt his arms release her, his hand slid from her shoulder into her hand and his grip was like a vice, he never wanted to let go of her ever again.

"Here and there." He shrugged "Europe, then I spent a little time in India and I was in China when I finally made my choice."

Evie took a sharp intake of breath in a Bella-like fashion. Now she was trapped in a mind filled with questions. Had he come to her first to break the news that she wasn't the one? Or had he come to her first to let her know that she was his choice? If it was the former, was he holding her like this to delay the outcome? Or was it the latter? He was showing this affection to show that he was never going to break their bond ever again.

She didn't know. She was so confused but the answers were fast approaching.

"So what was your conclusion?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked up from underneath his eyelashes and stroked her cold skin slowly. Evie started to fidget in her seat; this was the worst form of torture, delaying the answer.

"Well..." she urged.

"You're a little eager." He laughed lightly as the corners of his mouth turned up in a radiant smile.

"I'd rather know my fate sooner rather than later." She replied testily as she began to fidget even more, but still he sat there passively, drawing out the answer for as long as possible as she squirmed like a child waiting to open their birthday present.

"Should I make you wait?" he teased.

"Seriously Edward, I _need_ to know."

"Ok, I'm being serious now." He replied taking his hands away from hers.

As she watched him take his hand from her own, Evie felt that if her heart were still beating, it would've been beating a thousand miles per hour. She couldn't wait much longer, she were going to explode from impatience. Internally she was repeating the same thing over and over again to stop herself from feeling heartbroken.

"_He's picked Bella...He's picked Bella...He's picked-"_

"Evie?" Edward shouted in a louder voice.

"Huh?" she asked disorientated, he'd said the answer and she'd missed it. Not that it was any different from the choice in her head.

"Did you not hear me?"

"You picked Bella, right? I'm so happy for you both; I know you're the prefect couple...even if you are going to keep her human which I think is stupid..."

"Evie will you stop?" Edward interrupted as he put a hand over her mouth to muffle the ramblings.

She looked at him with wide eyes as she tried to hold back the tears; she had to pack straight away. She couldn't be around him any longer, Bella was all he needed in the world now she was rendered as useless, and there wasn't room for a best friend who loved him, it wouldn't work.

"Just listen to me this time; I'm going to explain everything." He told her sternly as he took his hand away from her mouth; he brushed her lips gently with his fingertips as he placed it on his leg.

She nodded wishing he wouldn't repeat the answer or go into detail; her stomach was rolling as she tried to fight back the tears, how she wanted Esme to comfort her right now.

"When Bella called me on Monday I was taken aback from what she'd said to me." He started. "She informed me that you two had had a heart to heart. You told her about the conditions of my choice if I picked her..."

"I only thought that she'd be clued in." Evie admitted.

"She told me that she won't change if I pick her. She said that all that mattered is my happiness."

"Wow, she did listen to me."

"Look, I'm trying to explain here."

"Sorry, please continue."

"After that call I reconsidered my initial decision because I remembered what you said to me the night I left."

"I said a lot of things, mainly that you should choose Bella."

"Well yes, but you said that I made you happy."

"What's that got to do anything?"

"You also said that you'd rather me not know that you loved me because I would've been happier. That's the kind of sacrifice that I can't imagine Bella ever doing."

"It's only because Bella loves you with her heart and her soul, she wouldn't sacrifice you for anything in the world."

"But you'd be willing to let me go. That's the true form of love, showing the person you love that you are willing to let them go so that they would be happy."

"So what are you saying?"

"I chose you Evie."

"Me?"

"I chose you because you are willing to put me before anyone else, and I likewise. Seventy years without your soul mate is long enough in my opinion." He said looking into her shocked eyes, "But I will only be with you if you want me. I would follow you to the end of the earth just so I could spend every moment I can with you, I've lost too much time, and I need to start regaining it now."

"Are you sure?" Evie whispered.

"I've never been more sure in my life." He smiled warmly.

She jumped forward and kissed him with the passion that they'd both been holding back for different reasons.

It felt so right as their lips fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, hands in each other's hair and breathing as heavy as if they'd been swimming the Atlantic Ocean at top speed.

As they broke apart Evie's eyes flashed to the outside world.

"Have you been to see Bella?" she asked.

"I thought it would be best if you came along." He replied "I need you to be there to distract her mind from hurting. I know this is going to tear her apart."

"Alice is there already." Evie informed him.

"Alice has probably foreseen my decision and is trying to get Bella as calm as possible before the inevitable happens."

"She's so fragile..."

"She's stronger than she knows. She'll get through this just like last time."

"Edward, last time you left her because you feared for her safety. This time you're running off with another woman, not to mention the fact that I am also a vampire. It's a little different."

"The rest of the family are staying here when we leave. They'll be able to help Bella; I know how much they all love her."

"This is your choice so I'm saying nothing more. I just wish this was all different."

"If you don't want me Evie, just say."

"I want you. Forever. But I just can't help but feel sorry for Bella."

"We knew from the first kiss that none of this was going to be easy. Now that we've approached the end, I think all this hurt has been drawn out long enough to postpone it any longer."

"I agree. But none of us know how Bella's going to react."

"We'll take it as it comes." He replied as he kissed her cheek. "Let's get a move on."

The couple silently made their way out from the Cullen mansion and headed towards Bella's house to deliver the heartbreaking news.

However on their way they ran into an unexpected figure standing between the grass and the forest on the way to Bella's.

Evie wrinkled her nose in disgust as she looked at the bulky figure in repugnance.

"Jacob." Edward replied curtly.

"Back from your trip?" Jacob asked as he looked at both vampires, anger boiling within as his hands shook on the verge of morphing into his werewolf form.

"How nice of you to ask." Edward replied as he tried to remain civil. "Who told you?"

"Charlie told Billy and Billy told me. I remembered the conversation that Bella and I had last week and I started to put the two pieces together."

"What have you deducted then?"

"You're choosing this bloodsucker over Bella. That's why she's with you isn't it? Otherwise she'd be on her way back to wherever she came from, wouldn't she?"

"Very insightful, for a dog." Evie snapped, unable to control herself.

"Watch your mouth bloodsucker; I might just rip it off." Jacob spat.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Evie. Stop it. He's young, he can't control himself yet." Edward said as he took her wrist.

"If she wants to challenge me, don't stop her." Jacob smiled maliciously.

"You know what Edward, I'm hungry. I'll just go and get something to eat, Bella smells quite tasty doesn't she?" Evie teased Jacob as the smile dropped from his face.

"She said you were a vegan or something..." he replied uncertainly. "He wouldn't let you bite her, neither would I."

"He's chosen me over her, who's to say I can't have my dinner now?" she pushed knowing that Jacob was at morphing point. Edward's grip around her wrist and became tighter.

Jacob gave out a loud roar and his wolf form burst from under his skin.

He snarled and ran straight for Evie.

"Evie NO!" Edward shouted out as she began to sprint off with Jacob snapping after her.

"I've got it under control!" she shouted back with a laugh.

She distracted Jacob into thinking there were two of her and as she ran back toward Edward, her other self ran towards the forest. Jacob became confused and decided to go after the one that was going towards the forest.

As she returned to Edward's side she smiled.

"That was fun." She giggled.

"Are you deliberately trying to give me a heart attack as hard as that sounds."

"He's an idiot, how dare he call us bloodsuckers."

Two figures emerged from the forest with eyes both wide with shock and worry and Evie started to cringe. Maybe her plan was a stupid idea.

Now Bella was in danger.

They raced over to them, Bella more breathless that Alice.

"What's going on?" Alice asked frantically, "we heard a roar and we thought someone was in danger."

"Evie decided to annoy Jacob." Edward told them as he looked around making sure Jacob wasn't coming back.

"What were you thinking?" Alice screamed at her.

Bella just couldn't keep her eyes away from Edward, he was back.

"Why did you bring Bella out here?" Edward asked hysterically. "It's not safe."

"Jacobs fine." Bella replied calmly after her experience with the werewolves a year ago. "And I wanted to see if it was the Volturi."

"She wouldn't let me leave without her." Alice explained.

"Well we need to get back to Bella's whilst Jacob's stalking around looking for Evie." Edward told them all. "Let's get going."

As they made their way through the woods, with Bella on Edward's back, Evie was at the rear as she insisted that she'd be fine even though Edward disagreed with her.

"He'll be following my double for the rest of the night." She told him in confidence.

"Are you strong enough to do that?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes I am. Now hurry up."

When they were about thirty metres from Bella's house, Jacob appeared out of nowhere and took Evie straight off of her feet.

"You're mine bloodsucker." He said mentally before biting down hard on her neck.

Evie gave out a piercing scream as she found part of her neck missing, and watched in mute horror as Jacob's wolf head leant down and took another bite and another from her body.

"Evie!" Edward shouted, but Alice held him back.

Evie had made this decision as soon as she'd seen Jacob standing in the field.

She was going to let herself die so that Bella and Edward could be together without anymore complications.

Romantic as it was sad, they watched as Jacob tore her piece by piece till there was not much left of her body.

Exhausted, Jacob ran into the night satisfied with his kill.

Bella stood with a look of horror on her face and Edward let silent tears fall from his eyes.

"She hasn't got long left." Alice told him in a monotone voice. She took Bella from his back and ran back to the house.

He needed his last moments with Evie alone.

Uninterrupted, unlike the rest of the limited time they'd had together.

**Hankies at the ready for the last chapter.**

**Reviews mean love you know...and i would love it if this story got 200 reviews before it finishes. I would be extatic if that happened.**

**So happy reviewing/favouriting/alerting! :) (only if you want to)**


	13. Last Moments

Last Moments

**Well, here's the last ever chapter of this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as i've loved writing it. Thank you for every single review, favourite, alert etc.**

**I loves you all!**

"Evie..." Edward whispered as he approached her dismantled body.

"Yes Edward?" she replied, as she flickered her eyes in his direction.

Because of the chunk missing from her neck she was unable to move her head as freely as she'd like to.

Evie had her right arm missing; both legs chewed to pieces, and there were various pieces of her torso missing also.

Edward's tears fell to the ground as he leant over her broken body.

"This seems familiar." She laughed as she cringed from the pain.

"Why's that?" he asked as he tenderly stoked her face as sadness shook him throughout his body.

"Didn't you find me like this the first time? All battered and bruised?"

"But Carlisle can't fix it this time. However much I want him to."

"I don't want him to."

"Why don't you want to live Eve? I thought we were going to spend eternity together, just me and you."

"There's already someone else you want to spend eternity with."

"Evie I..."

"Hush Edward." Evie smiled looking into his topaz eyes "Did you really think that you could keep it from me?"

"Keep what?"

"I know part of the reason you chose me was for Bella's safety." He looked at her with more tears expelling from his eyes and nodded sombrely. Evie continued, "I know it scares the hell out of you to kill her to become a vampire, but it's for the best. You can't wrap her up in cotton wool forever. There is too much against you both. The Volturi...Bella's clumsiness...Me..."

"You were never in the way...Never."

"Yes I was. I was Bella's 'get out of death free' card to you. But I refuse to stand in the way of that. I've seen what you're both like without each other. I saw it in your minds. You're half a person, you make each other whole...I don't want you to be half a person, I don't want that for either of you."

"Did you plan this?" he asked seriously.

"That would be telling." She teased as she creased in pain once more.

"Why do you have to be so selfless?" Edward asked as he whirled round in anger as he made a large dent in a tree trunk with his fist.

"Because you were selfless enough to save my life, I was indebted to you Edward, but now I've paid you back. Fair and square."

"With your own life? That's twisted Evie." He rounded on her.

"I'm a twisted vampire." She replied simply.

"But why did you choose this way to pay me back? There had to be something simpler." He said as the anger was replaced by sadness once more, he knelt to the floor and held her in his arms.

"You can't have me and Bella in your life. And I can't be without you in mine anymore. So I made this solution."

"You had me Evie!" he moaned, "You had me, and now you're taking yourself away from me. None of this makes any sense."

"You have Bella. That's all you need. I have my memories of you Edward; no one can take those away from me wherever I'm going."

"You're not going anywhere." His voice broke.

"Yes I am. Burn me Edward, stop this pain. Please?"

"I...I...can't...you can't...I..." he howled loudly. In his pain Evie struggled greatly as she lifted her left arm to touch his cheek in comfort.

"Please?" she begged softly as tears streamed down her own face. "Take me out of the forest and burn me. I'm ready to go."

With a heavy heart, he nodded and scooped up what was left of her body and ran back to the middle of the field. He placed Evie on the ground and ran back to get some firewood.

He laid the wood close to her body and hesitated before he carried out his task.

"I...I love you Evie...always have done...always..." he sniffed as he wiped away the falling tears, "always will do..." he told her as he brushed a palm against her cheek for the last time.

"I love you Edward. Thank you for everything." She replied as tears fell against her cheeks and into her hair chestnut hair, "Keep Bella safe, I mean that." She paused for a moment as she roughly wiped away what moisture she could from her face with her remaining arm. "As my last request I want you to change her at the end of the school year. Promise me."

"I promise..."

"And I want you to tell everyone at home that I've loved them so much in the short time I've known them, I'll never forget them." She paused again and sniffed as she tried to get the rest of her words out, "And...tell Esme and Carlisle they've been the best and only parents I've ever had. I'm going to miss you all."

"We're...going...to miss you too." Edward whispered as he placed a kiss on her cold forehead.

"Goodbye Edward." She touched his hand one last time and closed her eyes as if it was going to ease the pain.

He started the fire as the tears fell faster than ever, and he watched morosely as her body went up in deep purple smoke.

She made no screams of pain as the flames licked her body; she looked like Sleeping Beauty as she was consumed by the fire, beautiful in life and in death.

Edward waited all night for it to be over. He watched her body slowly disintegrate into ashes and it was three in the morning by the time the cremation had finished.

**That was the end of Evelyn Cullen-Brown.**

He cried a little more as made his way back to Bella's house. His best friend and his first love had gone forever. No one could bring her back.

Whilst he thought about Evie's final moments, he knew she'd been right about his choice.

He had thought by choosing Evie he could spare Bella's life, but she'd seen through his plan. She'd known he could never survive without Bella, even if he kidded himself into thinking it just the first time he'd left.

But she'd stopped him from committing that same mistake again, and he would thank her forever.

She'd made him see the truth in a screwed up kind of way. She'd been his conscience, she'd been his realisation.

She'd been Evie, his selfless, know-it-all best friend. The only person who would ever understand him in the whole of the universe.

As Edward arrived at Bella's window he climbed in and saw Bella enveloped in Alice's arms as she tried to calm her down.

"He's here now, stop worrying." Alice hushed her, as she stoked Bella's hair in comfort.

"Jacob didn't come back for you did he?" Bella whispered worriedly.

"He went home after he hurt Evie." Edward replied hollowly as a new hatred towards Jacob had been unearthed. "He didn't come back for me."

"Where is she? Is Carlisle treating her? Will she be ok?" Bella asked with wide eyes filled with tears.

"She's dead...Jacob ripped her beyond repair, the best thing to do was end her life"

Bella gasped as she clapped her hands over her mouth and sank to the floor. Her best friend had killed Edward's best friend. She felt terrible.

Alice seemed unperturbed by the news.

"It's what she wanted." She told him as she walked over and squeezed his shoulder. "She also wanted you with the right person." She whispered comfortingly.

"She made that clear, I just wish there'd been another way." He whispered back as the tears started to flow again.

"You couldn't have saved her."

"I could've if you'd let me go."

"She wanted to die."

"The future can change Alice. It isn't set in stone." He snapped.

"I know full well it isn't set in stone. But I can't let you change a future someone doesn't want."

He exhaled heavily and crumbled, "She's gone..." he said weakly.

"I know she's gone. But she'll never really be gone, not from you; she'd stick around for you always in your memories." Alice tried to reassure him; she looked at his hopeful eyes and changed the direction of the conversation. "I'm going to go home and tell everyone the news. I think you should stay here with Bella. You need her right now and I think you need to sort your relationship out." Alice squeezed her brother's shoulder again and disappeared out of the window.

"Edward I'm _so_ sorry." Bella began as soon as Alice had left the room, "I don't even know what Jacob was doing there; he was probably after Evie because of all the stupid stuff I told him..." Bella apologised as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "It's all my fault she's dead... I shouldn't have let myself get so paranoid and jealous of her..." she started crying again in remorse. "Stupid Jacob...in the morning I'm going to find him and..."

"Bella, stop apologising." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Evie had her reasons for getting Jacob to act the way he did."

"Reasons? For what?" Bella asked confused.

"She wound Jacob up to the point of murder because I chose her instead of you. I thought that it'd be best if I left you human and what I thought would be happy. But Evie being the biggest know-it-all on the planet, she saw through my plan. She knew that we needed each other like blood and oxygen, so she sacrificed herself for our happiness."

"What?" she took a step back from him in confusion and anger. "You chose her to protect me? And she got herself killed because she knew you wanted me?"

"Yes." He hung his head in sadness. He was going to lose Bella now. It was what he deserved for all the pain he'd put her through.

"I told you on Monday that you should pick the person who made you happiest. I told you that I didn't want to change. Did any of that get through to you? Because of all of your _protection_ your best friend is dead."

"It did get through to me. But I still thought that if I went off with Evie you'd stay safer than staying human and being with me. I know it's my fault she's dead. I'm the one who fuelled her suicide plan by forcing her hand to take action and make me see my mistake"

"Did you think about your happiness once whilst all of this was going on? You know that's all that she cared about."

"I knew I'd be happy to an extent with Evie..."

"Do you know why I'm mad at you?"

"Yes." He nodded sullenly "It's because you think that you're the rebound during my grief. It's far from that, you are my one and only choice Bella. Evie would never have stopped me from loving you as much as I do. She knew that and made me realise it too."

"Funnily enough I'm not mad at you about that. I'm mad at you because you think that going away would've protected me, and alternately it ended up that your best friend sacrificed herself so you could realise that your plan was wrong. Can't you see I'm more vulnerable when you're not here? You are my life and soul Edward Cullen and I can see that Evie thought the same way. In a way I'm thankful she made her sacrifice, and I thank her even more for bringing you back to me."

"So you don't want to break up with me?" he asked as his face brightened a fraction. He was still in mourning, but knowing Bella was still together with him reflected a ray of happiness.

"No! How could you ever think that! I'm staying with you until I'm old and wrinkly and dying..." she saw him wince at the world death, "I am staying with you until my heart stops beating, I hope you can live with that."

"I was hoping you'd stay with me after your heart stops beating..." he said quietly.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"At the end of the school year would you consider becoming a vampire and spending the rest of your eternal life with me?"

"What's brought this on?"

"Let's just say a certain vampire put that in perspective."

"I would love to be a vampire and I would love even more to spend eternity with you." Bella beamed.

"Get some sleep now." He told her as he kissed her lips softly. "It's been a long night." Edward watched her obey him as she left his arms and climbed into bed.

"Are you not staying?" she asked when he didn't move from the spot where he was standing.

"I want to be alone for a while." He replied as the edge of sadness crept back into his voice.

"I understand. Take as long as you want. I know you're going to miss her."

"Thank you. I love you Bella. More than words can say."

"I love you too Edward. More than you can ever know."

He left Bella to sleep and ran to the meadow to reflect on everything that had gone on in the past two weeks.

As Edward lay on the grass, images flashed through his mind. It started with the most recent images: Bella's face, Alice's comforting squeeze, Evie's face before she was cremated, and then it worked backwards; there were images from the three years he'd spent with Bella and then back to the early days with Evie.

The lessons he'd taught her, her laughing face, the first time she woke up and looked at him for the through vampire eyes.

Images moulded together of Bella and Evie, and soon enough the sun was rising into the clouds for another rainy day in Forks.

Evie may have died, but Edward and Bella's relationship was going to survive because now he knew that they were unbreakable, nothing else could get in the way of their happiness.

Love had been a competition, but Bella had won.

In reality, she'd won the first day she'd walked into Edward's life.

There'd been no competition in the first place.

_-The End-_

**Reviews showing lots of love, please?**

****

**Also there's a poll on my profile page! Let me know what story i've written is your favourite!**


	14. Before I Left You For EdEve shippers

Before I Left You

Summary: A kind of prologue to Love's Not A Competition. How did Evie and Edward become so close in those three short months? Here is the fic that explains it all. Oneshot. Before Twilight.

**I know that I said months ago that this would take me a week to do, but as you can see it's actually taken me a lot longer than planned. All in all this is about 5,500 words and has probably been edited and tweaked about 10 million times (well that's what it's felt like). I think now it's good enough to post and even though I was going to post it as a lone oneshot, I thought it would be more fitting as the last chapter of the story. A kind of 'sorry' present for all the Edward/Evie shippers who felt kind of wronged by the ending.**

**So here is my labour of love to you and I hope you like it (I have put A LOT of time into this). Thank you for all the support you have shown this fic and I hope to have reviews from the future from you all.**

**As always, enjoy!**

_Month 1_

"What's your name?" Evie asked him calmly as she took in his perfect face.

She watched him as he looked at her in awe, astounded that the person standing before him was a product of his intervention. He was responsible for her now, she was his to mould.

Yet underneath all of his bewilderment, he was taken aback at how beautiful she had become. The weak, broken, barely alive girl of two days ago had morphed into a striking newborn vampire.

She kept her gaze fixed on him, unblinking, as slowly but surely, flashes of the past two days swam to the surface of her mind.

Evie became lost to the memories and she started to remember little things, things that shouldn't have been so important, however they felt so poignant to her. She remembered calling out to him through the blinding pain. She remembered his worried features as he dabbed her head with the cloth, and she remembered the relieved look in his eyes as she had woken just a moment ago.

She drank his presence in, and marvelled at the fact that her angel was here in the flesh, looking at her, letting her know that he was here to stay.

"My name is Edward." He replied in his velvety voice as he shifted closer to her.

She smiled serenely, repeating the name over and over in her head, but the smile faltered when she saw him frown.

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked as she stared at his frustrated features, they were barely inches away from her face. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face.

"Are you thinking anything right now?" Edward asked while leaning in even closer as he tried to listen to something other than silence.

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' lotsa things." She replied simply as she took a quick step back, afraid of the closeness.

"Then why can't I hear you?"

"You just 'eard what I said. You deaf or somethin'?"

"What I meant was," he laughed lightly, "I can hear what you're saying, but not what you're thinking. It's a gift of mine, but this is the first time I couldn't hear what someone was thinking."

"So what you're tellin' me is that you can 'ear what people are thinkin'?"

"In a nutshell."

"Blimey!" her eyes widened in excitement. He was beautiful and talented, was there a flaw on him?

"Gifts within our race are very rare," Edward explained to the awestruck newborn "so I'm just wondering what power enables you to stop me from hearing your thoughts."

He stood there in silence waiting for some kind of answer.

"I don't have no gift." Evie replied as she found his gaze too intense to handle. She quickly stared at the floor but she could still feel his eyes burning into her. "Stop lookin' at me."

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" he asked innocently. He could only assume that if he intimated her, her gift would present itself in the form of protection.

"Yeah, stop it." She replied uneasily as she looked back at him. When she knew he showed no signs of stopping, her ebony eyes shifted their gaze from Edward, to the wooden table to the left of the room.

His perpetual gaze was starting to bring back memories of her near death experience in the alleyway. She felt like she was being backed into the wall even though she hadn't moved a step.

From years of stealing, Evie had learnt that to distract someone, you had to avert your gaze to avert theirs. But Edward's topaz gaze was still fixed onto her.

She tried the technique again and then something happened. Edward was now looking around the room blindly for her.

"Evie?" he called out uncertainly as she vanished from his sight.

"Yeah?" she answered as he looked back to see her standing right in front of him.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I wanted you to stop lookin' at me so I made you look someplace else. It's called the avertin' trick."

"Care to explain what that is? I don't know the thief code very well." Edward teased.

"It's basically a distraction. I look at anotha object, so you do too because you're interested at what's there. Then while you're tryin' to find it, I can get away and 'ide. It works ninety nine percent of the time."

"But I averted my gaze for a fraction of a second, there's no way you could hide that quick."

"I didn't 'ide." Evie replied confused. She'd made him look the other way for a second, but she hadn't moved a step.

"Where did you go then?"

"Nowhere."

"Let's try this again. Do the same as you did last time." Edward commanded softly. He suspected she had the power of invisibility, but he didn't want to let on, just in case he was wrong.

"Alright."

He stared at her again, just the same as last time. But this time she looked in the other direction and imagined herself sitting on the table.

Once again his eyes shifted gaze and he looked startled as he saw another Evie appear on the table.

"What are you doing this time?" he asked with a satisfied smile as he looked at the clone on the table, flicking her hair over her shoulder and waving at him innocently.

"Gettin' you to focus on that twin." She explained smiling, pleased with herself.

"Can you stop it?"

"Sure."

The clone disappeared and Edward walked over to her with the biggest grin on his face.

"Your gift is amazing! You were distracting my mind without me knowing it!"

"So I've got the power of distraction?"

"It would seem so."

"Blimey!"

"Carlisle, he's the one who changed you by the way; he said to me that we bring over certain qualities of ourselves when we change." Edward explained, "I think that the reason you were such a good thief in your human life was because you were good at distracting people. Now, that talent has been brought out to its full ability, you just need to learn how to use it properly."

"So I 'ad a gift? But now it's better because I'm a vampire?" she asked in wonderment. "It seems all kinda complicated. Bringin' things over and leavin' others behind." She finished pensively.

"It's a shame you couldn't have left that accent behind." Edward teased as he nudged her.

"Let me remind you what country you're in." She replied as she distracted him again, making it look like there were four Evie's in the room.

"At least my accent is a little softer on the ears, yours needs a little retuning." He told the Evie standing right next to him. He knew the rest were supposed to intimidate him, but he didn't mind, she was just showing off her abilities to him.

"Well, your gonna have to put up with it whether you like it or not. So get used to it! It's not like you can send me to some toff school." she giggled as she poked his arm and ran away, the clones following behind.

"Don't give me ideas." He laughed as he ran after her.

That night was when the fun had begun.

xox

Evie had been allowed out on her first outing amongst a mass gathering of humans. She'd fed on twice as much animal blood than she needed to, and the different scents of blood were blocking out each other which made everything a bit easier to bear.

She and Edward were strolling through the market, unaccompanied by their parents who had decided to take in a show at the Shakespeare theatre.

The market was busy, and stall holders were on the lookout for thieves, but Evie knew that her newfound power could be used to a great advantage that day. She had wanted to get back into the thrill of stealing something and going unnoticed. It was in her blood, and even though she was a vampire now, she couldn't resist going back to her old ways.

"She likes you." Evie smirked as they passed a pompous looking blonde as she eyed Edward with great interest.

"Don't you think I know that?" Edward smiled as he nudged her shoulder out of playfulness. "I can read minds too."

He dwelt on the notion that it was nice to have another vampire around. Even if she was a childish, annoying know-it-all; he had felt lonely and slightly excluded by Carlisle and Esme's unspoken bond. He knew it couldn't be helped, but he'd always wanted a close form of contact with someone other than the couple. He smirked when he realised that Evie was this close form of contact.

"Well I was just sayin' what she was thinkin'."

"You know, there is a 'g' at the end of those words." He corrected.

"I got my language; you got yours." She paused in thought before ranting on, "Although we both know it's basically the same language..."

Evie had her eye on the fruit stall so she took Edward's hand and steered him subtly towards it.

"But it's called English for a reason you know;" she continued, "I mean I don't 'ear anyone callin' it American, do you? So to end my argument, you're the one with the weird way of speakin', not me."

"That gentleman thinks your dress like a street urchin." Edward pointed out as he ignored her speech.

He enjoyed the silence of her blocked thoughts; it was nice not to know what she was thinking, although he suspected Evie just said what she was thinking in spite of herself. He'd come to find over the past two weeks that she argued about a lot of trivial things which he didn't feel the need to focus on or participate, it was nice to actually be able to ignore someone properly for once.

However, even though Edward barely listened most of the time, when he did contribute Evie didn't take his opinion seriously anyway. It was a win-win situation for the both of them.

"And that you speak like one." He added as he took a quick glance at Evie's choice in clothes.

As they walked side by side, they looked like they'd just walked out of The Prince and The Pauper. She was dressed like a chimney sweep and he was dressed like a young gentleman. Even a tramp would know that people in those social circles were never seen together.

"I know 'e does." Evie retorted as she produced a shiny red apple from her dirty pocket, "But 'e's also worried that you're wearin' somethin' more expensive than 'im."

Evie rubbed the apple against her dirty tunic and then held it in front of her as she admired the prize.

"At least I'm tryin' to blend in. Your gettin' yourself too noticed by wearin' all this really fancy stuff." she had grabbed his arm and gestured to the cotton shirt he was wearing.

"There's nothing wrong with looking presentable." Edward replied as he checked his cufflinks and dusted the sleeves where she'd just touched them.

"You're sucha toff." Evie commented as she pulled him further into the crowd.

Edward glanced back at the fruit stall they'd just passed, just to make sure the stall owner hadn't realised one of his produce had been taken. In preparation for that time Edward had his hand around some money that he was carrying in his pocket, if Evie had been caught he was ready to pay for the stolen apple.

"As for you trying to blend in...I know you've always stolen, but do you have to do that with me around? I don't feel particularly comfortable about it." He told her in a low voice.

"Keep your breeches on." Evie smiled mischievously, "I'm a professional. Just sit back and relax."

"What if you get caught?" he murmured.

"We'll put that to the test shall we, Lord Masen?" Evie whispered in his ear as she disappeared from his side.

She dropped the apple to the floor so it wasn't floating in the air, and made her way quickly back to the fruit stall where she stole another shiny red apple.

"Show yourself." Edward hissed as he picked the now bruised apple from the cobblestone floor.

"Relax." Evie reassured him as she squeezed his shoulder with a glint in her eye; he noticed she had another apple in her hand.

"What was the point in getting another one?" he asked as he brandished the one she'd just dropped.

"I dropped that one, it'll be all bruised." She replied as she admired her new apple, "This one's new."

"But you're not going to eat it." Edward replied incredulous, "Thinking of keeping it as a trophy are you?"

She ignored his sarcasm, and to spite him, Evie bared her teeth and sank them into the crisp apple skin; she bit a chunk from the flesh and smiled insolently as she chewed quickly and swallowed.

"Taken a bite now. No one would want to buy it, its second-hand food." She shrugged as she placed it on a stall that they passed.

"Point proven," he sighed, "but aren't you going to be sorry later?"

"Sorry for what?"

"You'll see." He replied with an innocent smile as it lit up his weary face.

An hour after they'd returned from the market, Edward heard Evie rush to the bathroom in a hurry; he glanced over the top of his book and saw that Esme had a frown on her face as she glanced in the direction of the bathroom.

"Are you alright Evie?" she called out.

Her answer was met by the sound of retching as it reverberated off of the cheap porcelain tiles.

"What's wrong with her?" Esme asked her coy looking son.

"She's just eaten some bad food." He replied with a crooked smile.

Evie had a lot to learn from vampire life.

xox

"Edward?" Evie asked suddenly.

"Yes?" he replied as he rolled on to his side to face her.

"What was your human life like?" she questioned as they lay on the roof in the moonlight one evening.

"I can't remember much, but I know I was happy. I had a father and mother who loved me, and I loved them. We weren't rich but we weren't poor either." He recounted as he ran a hand through his bronze coloured hair. "Life was simpler back then."

"'ow did you nearly die?" she blurted out. It had been a wondering of hers ever since she'd met him, although before she hadn't had the guts to ask, until now. She'd grown tired of waiting for him to volunteer the information.

"The Spanish influenza hit Chicago when I was seventeen. My father died first, then my mother. But before she died she asked Carlisle to save me, he kept his promise and here I am, alive and well. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wonderin'...if you were like me, that's all."

"What was your life like, before the change?"

"Orphanage told me I was born in the work'ouse. My mother died afta givin' birth to me. They didn't know who me father was. I lived there a couple years but I didn't like the way we was treated. Took off on me own and learned to grow up fast. Same old story as any orphan in London really. No family, no friends, died unremembered."

"It was the same for me, Evie. No family, no friends. I doubt anyone wondered where my corpse was."

"It weren't all the same." Evie argued as she sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, "At least you have somethin' worth rememberin' and holding onto. I remember everythin' but it means nothin' to me. This is my one and only life, I wish I was never human."

"Whatever has happened to any of us, we can never forget our roots. Not me, not you, not even Carlisle can erase his human life." He argued back, "Whatever happens in the past makes us into the person we have come. You shouldn't deny your human existence, Eve, it's not right."

"It's not right the way I've grown up, what law is there that says I can't forget it all? Why can't this be it for me?"

"I know you had a rough time living as a human, but I think as much as you try to deny it, you slightly miss it."

"What do you mean?"

"The clothes, the petty theft, the accent. These are all the little things from your human life you've been desperate to hold on to."

"No I 'aven't." She retaliated, "I wear the clothes because I can't afford nothin' better. I thieve because I'm good at it, and the accent will stay with me to the day I die!"

"Esme has willingly offered you some of her nicer garments, yet you've refused. We have enough money for you to purchase anything you want, yet you won't take a penny, and you may be living in England now but we're moving next week, the accent will change over time whether you like it or not."

"Shut up Edward." Evie snapped, unable to argue back.

"Eve I'm just pointing out what I see, I didn't mean to offend you..."

"You know nothin' about me!" she cut across him, "We've been family for less than a month and your actin' like you've known me since I was born."

"It's not my fault you're proposing a weak argument..."

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at him before jumping from the roof the darkness where she ran to forget everything he'd just said.

Edward felt his unbeating heart rise into the middle of his throat and he began to panic. He'd just agitated a newborn vampire and now she'd taken to the streets just days before feeding time.

There'd be no point in trying to run after her as a newborn speed was faster than him by miles. He'd never be able to find her and bring her back. He had to hope that she'd come back once she'd cooled down.

He felt a lead weight drop into his stomach when he considered the idea that maybe Evie wouldn't come back...he knew Esme and Carlisle would never forgive him, and he knew he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Evie had been his protégé, the one he was responsible for and he'd lost her. Why had he gone digging into her past? He knew she was sensitive, she'd had a troubled upbringing, yet he'd still pushed all her buttons to wind her up. What kind of brother was he?

What kind of protector let his charge run away unaccompanied?

He manoeuvred from the roof back into his bedroom window and took a deep breath before he went to tell his parents what just happened.

xox

She returned three days later covered in dried human blood and shaking.

"Where have you been?" Esme asked as she wrapped her daughter up in her arms.

"I'm...I'm...s-s-sorry Carlisle." Evie heaved tearlessly as she turned to her concerned looking father, "I couldn't 'elp it, I 'ad to, I couldn't resist. He smelt too good for words. I'm not a bad person, am-am-am I?" she whimpered.

Carlisle stood in silence and Edward looked upon her, shame burning every pore of his skin. This was his entire fault, he'd driven her away and she'd committed murder on an innocent bystander. He'd never be able to forgive himself.

"This was what we call a blip, Evie." Carlisle replied calmly as he took his daughter's small hand into his own, "we all stumble at one point or another. I'm amazed you lasted as long as you did considering that you're living in a city packed full of humans."

"I t-t-tried so so hard!" Evie moaned into Esme's shoulder. "Most of them di-didn't bother me...but this young boy...'e was only about four I reckon, there was somethin' about him, somethin' different from the others. It was 'orrible, as s-s-soon as I drew bl-blood I couldn't stop. I wanted to, so much, but I couldn't...I killed 'im." She dry sobbed even harder than before.

Carlisle smiled sombrely and stroked his daughter's back.

"I doubt this will make you feel any better, but Edward drank from humans a few years ago." He told her.

Edward looked up from his hands and into his father's eyes, he felt some sort of betrayal, was Carlisle using his past as a form of punishment?

"It's not something I'm proud of." He whispered as he turned his eyes back to where he'd been staring before.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty, Edward." Carlisle replied, "I am merely stating to Evelyn that even the best of us are tempted by things that should be forbidden."

"Who did you kill Edward?" Evie asked quietly as she left the comforting arms of Esme to approach Edward's lone figure.

"Two men and three women." Edward told her as he looked up in surprise and found her right in front of him.

"Why did you do it?" she asked as she looked at him with deep crimson eyes.

"I ran away, just like you did. I thought I'd be better off on my own, but I was wrong. I didn't leave for long, but I couldn't control myself either while living on my own. The animal inside of me was quickly taking over and I couldn't stop the monster I was becoming. The first time I killed I came across two men in a drunken stupor, I took advantage of their situation, it was quick, and painless, I prayed. It was two easy kills, and it wasn't as if their blood smelt appealing either. I killed because I could, and there was no one to stop me...Then a couple of days later I came across those poor women I killed...they were enticed to me, I couldn't deny my thirst again. I'd had my first drops of blood with the men, and I wanted my second helping. But once I killed the third woman I realised I'd given myself over to the person I promised myself I would never become. It scared me; I wanted to change back to who I was before. I wanted to try and become pure again. So when I returned to the family, with Carlisle's gracious help, I got back on the straight and narrow diet. To date those five have been my only victims."

Evie smiled at him warmly as she sympathised with Edward. Although he had killed for hunger, hers was slightly different, it was a hunger that had driven her to kill, but it had also been a need. She thought about the little boy and frowned, she should've been stronger, she should've let him live...

"I too Evie have feasted on human blood." Esme contributed. "You are not the first to do so; Carlisle is the only one with a clean record. We will forgive your mistake as we have been forgiven for ours." She smiled reassuringly.

"So you won't disown me or anything?" Evie asked lightly.

"Of course not!" Edward responded as he hugged her tightly. "Don't you dare scare me like that ever again."

"I promise." She replied as she enjoyed feeling her body close to his.

That was the second time she felt a surge of love towards him. The first was when she opened her eyes and saw him there after the transformation. This time the love felt much stronger.

xox

_Month 2_

"Alaska isn't that much different from England, weather wise." Evie noted one evening after they'd finished the night's training.

"That's why Carlisle picked it." Edward replied as he picked a blade of grass from the ground and studied it before letting it blow away.

"You seem rather sombre today, are you feeling alright?"

"Those English lessons seem to be working." Edward smiled as she'd used a word she wouldn't have even considered using four weeks ago.

Since moving over to the States, Evie had been under a strict regime of learning, to mould her into an educated vampire.

Her mornings consisted of basic schooling, taught by Carlisle as she'd missed out on a proper education when growing up. She was learning mathematics, English, science, Spanish and French to start off with, before they moved onto more lessons like History and Geography. The afternoons were dedicated to Evie speaking properly. Esme ensured that her student pronounced the letters 'g' and 'h' when needed, so that Evie was now using a softer toned dialect. Then as a treat for the evenings Evie was allowed to hunt with Edward within the woods.

All three of them were surprised at how Evie picked up things so quickly, she looked to be fully educated by the time they handed her over to Tanya's care which was within a less than a month.

"Stop being so sarcastic towards me and tell me what you're thinking." She nudged him.

"I thought you'd know that already, you're always reading my mind." Edward replied as he let another blade of grass go into the wind. "Personally, I think you like to listen to my thoughts more than others. Would you care to explain why?"

"Don't even think about trying to distract me from the real conversation. It might have worked a month ago, but not anymore. I am focused on your problem."

"I have no problem, case closed."

"Yes you do. Please tell me."

"Why aren't you reading my mind to find the answer?"

"The whole invasion of privacy thing, it isn't really fair."

"It never bothered you before."

"That's because I was a different person back then. The new and improved Evie has promised not to do that to you."

"You confuse me, Evie."

"It's a talent of mine to drive you crazy" She winked, "now please tell me what's on your mind, it's driving _me_ crazy."

"It's nothing of importance." Edward lied "I'm just planning our hunt."

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"I'm sure."

"So, my leaving next month isn't bothering you then?" she asked quietly.

"I thought you said you weren't listening to my thoughts." Edward replied shocked.

"It doesn't mean I wasn't listening to Esme's." Evie told him quietly.

She saw a sadness within Edward's eyes that she was sure he didn't want her to see. She knew how he felt, although she felt it ten times worse. She hadn't imagined the rest of her life without Edward; she'd thought that they would stick together for eternity.

She knew the dream was not so anymore.

Life without him would commence in a less than a month.

"She's been keeping her thoughts so controlled. Even I didn't know that she'd been worrying." Edward replied still reeling from what she's just said.

"During our speech lessons, she let a few worries escape; I don't think she can help it."

"You know it's for the best, right?"

"I know." She said quietly as she turned away from him.

"Carlisle's taken a new job, I've enrolled into a school, and you need to be able to control yourself around humans again." Edward desperately explained as he turned her back to facing him.

"You don't need to make excuses Edward," Evie replied calmly, "I know I'm a threat to humans. I also know you didn't plan to change me. Things happen; you can't change your plans."

"This doesn't bother you, leaving us I mean?"

"It bothers me like no one's business but things don't last forever. Change is always happening; we had to part sooner or later."

"But once you've finished over here, you'll come back to us, right?"

"I wouldn't stay away any longer than I needed to."

"Promise me?" he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"Not a second longer than I have to." She breathed into his ear as the sadness made her stomach feel like lead.

They sat in the embrace for longer than they needed to. The confirmation of their separation made it feel as if it were happening already but in reality it was still a while away.

Less than a month seemed a very short time when they wanted to spend more of it together.

xox

"Come on." Edward said as he pulled Evie's hand roughly, two weeks before she had to leave.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she saw a wild happiness shine from his face.

"We're leaving." He replied as he pulled her hand again.

"Where are we going? It's too early to hunt."

"We're leaving this house. We'll go back to London, just me and you."

"Are you out of your mind? What are Carlisle and Esme going to do when they move to Forks without you?"

"They'll be fine. I can't let you leave Evie, it just doesn't feel right. I don't want to be alone again."

"This is stupid, you'd never be alone."

"I don't want to go back to the way it was before, I want you in my life forever Eve and this way we can. They won't come after us, they'll understand, I know they will."

"Edward, this is silly. I'm still a threat, you saw the aftermath of London, you saw the blood from the boy I killed. I'm not ready for an independent life, I still need training."

"I can train you, please lets go, away from here."

"I'm still stronger and faster than you, there'd be no chance of restraining me on your own. Please don't make this any harder than it already is, Edward, I can't handle it." Evie pleaded.

"I don't want to lose you." Edward whispered as he hugged her fiercely.

"You won't ever lose me, I promise. Just stick with the plan and I'll be back with you in no time."

Edward nodded against her shoulder but had the foreboding feeling that he would never see Evie again. He held her tightly until they were disturbed by Esme returning from grocery shopping. He let go of her skinny frame and left her standing in her room.

He loved her, but with so little time left he just couldn't get the words out before it was too late.

xox

Month 3

The day of separation had come about all too soon; Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Evie had arrived at the Denali house and it was snowing. The cabin looked like something out of a storybook, a chocolate-box house covered in snow with the smoke spiralling out of the chimney; it looked like the perfect place to live. In contrast, it was a lot different from the house Evie had been living in before the move.

Evie noted that despite its faultless appearance it looked a little unwelcoming, but she decided that it was most likely because it was foreign to her.

She took a deep steadying breath and forced a smile as Tanya walked out and greeted them with a genuine welcoming smile.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Cullen's and their young protégé." She beamed as Carlisle kissed her hand "You have nothing to worry about; I'll take good care of her. Then when she's ready she can come back to live with you."

Edward and Evie gave each other a look of unease before she stepped away from him to stand next to Tanya. He looked lost now she had left his side; it pained her even more to see him like that. It felt as if she'd ripped off a piece of herself, but she had to conceal it for Esme and Carlisle's sake, they were sending her here for her own good and she would not throw it back in their faces.

"I'll be fine. Edward's taught me the basics." Evie smiled over in Carlisle and Esme's direction. "I'll be the top student by the time I come back."

"Take care, Evie." Esme said as she now held Edward's hand tightly. She could see that he was going to miss her. If Carlisle hadn't decided to send her to Tanya's she had hoped that Edward and Evie would become romantically attached, but it wasn't meant to be for the time being. She hoped that in the future Evie would return and then she and Edward would pick up straight from where they left off. That was her dream for her two children.

Unable to be apart from his friend, Edward walked over to Evie and pulled her into a hug.

"Come back as soon as possible." He breathed into her ear as he felt a gut wrenching pain; he knew this would be the last conversation they would have for a while, and he wanted the moment to last as long as possible.

"I'll miss you most Edward." Evie smiled sombrely as she brushed her cheek against his.

"I'll miss your stupid accent."

"I'll miss all your teasing."

She let go of him and hugged Esme and Carlisle before saying her goodbyes and walking into her new home.

Mentally, she tried to convey a message to Edward but she was sure he would never hear it.

"Before I left you for good, I just wanted to say...I love you."

**Reviews (equals) love**


End file.
